The Circling Wind
by Jodi2011
Summary: AU western. Sheriff Johnny Bauer has a lot to contend with; the Salazar brothers, Indian unrest and Mexican slave traders. Plus his daughter Kimberly has some news ... contains profanity, mentions torture and violence
1. Chapter 1

Contains profanity, violence, and mention of torture

I'm sure you can work out who is who in this slightly mixed-up world ...

**The Circling Wind**

The chair creaking in protest, Johnny tipped further back onto its rear legs as his boots thudded onto the desktop. Crossing his ankles, he admired his handiwork while he returned the polishing cloths and their box back into the bottom drawer. Bringing the badge into the shaft of early morning sunlight, he enjoyed the bright gleam of the metalwork as his thumb traced the word 'Sheriff'.

He sighed contentedly, then laughed aloud when a rumble of complaint echoed from his empty stomach. This morning there had been no time for breakfast. Before dawn he had slipped silently out the door, careful not to rouse his sleeping family. There was much to organise with no room for error; the Salazars were far too evil for complacency.

Two days ago Ramon Salazar had escaped injury when thrown from his horse, but unused to walking, he had soon helped himself to a mount from Billy Buchanan's homestead. Captured red handed and brought into Victory, a quick hanging would usually have followed. However Johnny had recognised the bandito from an old Wanted poster, his crimes; murder, horse stealing, slave trading. With a $100 reward on his head Ramon would need to be transferred to the County Court in Catlin where a fair trial would be conducted and only then would he be hanged. Justice had finally come to the West.

Although Catlin was only a day's march away the transfer was potentially hazardous. There were no water stops for the entire 30 miles and in the hot summer sun any delay could prove fatal. Salazar's brother Hector might attempt a rescue of his brother and if that wasn't enough, just ten days ago a nearby wagon train had been attacked. It looked like the work of the Apache and although the attackers had been rebuffed with no one hurt, it rekindled memories of earlier Indian atrocities. Taking all this into consideration, Johnny determined the best course of action was night travel. The heat would be less severe, the Apache safely encamped and hopefully Hector would remain unaware. A full moon tonight was perfect timing, the situation looked positive.

Picking up his list he again scanned down the row of names, content with what he saw. Tony of course would be coming. Always ready for an adventure, he was as welcome for his quick wit as his quick trigger finger, Johnny was grateful to have his best friend at his side again. Rancher Billy Buchanan was a good man, calm and practical, they were lucky to have him. The young kid from the livery stable, Adam, was hard working and keen to prove himself. He was hoping to be made deputy should the budget for a new recruit be approved. Edgar Stiles from the General Merchant Store was a new arrival in town so Johnny didn't yet know his worth, but the extra firepower might come in handy. The Reverend would also accompany them. Catlin's Minister had recently passed away so on this visit Rev. Chappelle would perform a wedding ceremony, a funeral and two christenings.

Hopefully five men and Johnny would be enough manpower to transport the prisoner. Looking at the list again, Johnny's eyes were drawn to the top of the page and he wondered where Wolf was. He hadn't been seen for several days and would make a welcome addition to the group.

Picking up the badge, he went to pin it on his vest but stabbed his thumb by accident and so sucked on it while waiting for the bleeding to stop. With a gust of wind the door crashed open and then slammed closed, the usual arrival of Michelle.

"So this is what you do in your office all day, sit and suck your thumb," she laughed.

"No, I pricked it." Hoping for some sympathy he squeezed the tip, making it begin to bleed again before holding it up for inspection.

"Poor baby," Michelle crooned as she expertly drew his thumb into her mouth and began to suck. Unable to continue while laughing, she dabbed the wound with her handkerchief, pinned his badge in place, then leaned in for a kiss. "I missed you this morning... and," she continued, pointing to the covered dish she had placed on his desk, "You missed breakfast."

"Thanks honey." Kissing her, he peeked under the muslin cover. Bacon, eggs and pancakes, his stomach gurgled in delight. "Will you join me?" he asked as he began on one of the pancakes.

"No, I can't, I promised Nina I'd help her select colours for the baby's room. Tony has finally agreed to paint their place above the saloon but they can't decide on colours for the nursery. What do you think about yellow?"

"I'm sure whatever you two decide will be great." Swallowing his mouthful, he smiled tenderly at Michelle, "Thanks for the breakfast, I'll be home later for a rest before leaving."

"Okay dear," Michelle absently kissed the top of his head as she ran colours through her mind. "Oh by the way, I know you're busy today but Kimberly has something special to ask you. It's important to her, so please... just try to be understanding, okay dear?"

"Okay dear," he echoed as he mopped up the last of the egg yolk with some pancake. He wondered what Kimberly wanted. Probably a new dress for next week's church Supper Dance. Well, he didn't see why not, she hadn't had a new one all year and he had noticed her old one was getting a bit snug. Hard as it was to face, his little girl was now a woman. She would turn 18 next month and Johnny tried not to think of her mother, dead and buried all these years. Thankfully Michelle had proven an excellent stepmother to her, their bond very strong.

Johnny watched through the window as Michelle and Nina came out of the saloon, the double doors flapping behind them. Taking her arm, Michelle helped the heavily pregnant Nina down the two steps into the street where they turned their back on him to gaze up at the top floor of the saloon.

Johnny wondered if Tony knew Nina was planning to paint the outside of the building as well as the inside. It was a large building, the upstairs divided into two. Tony and Nina had their private quarters in the rear, while the front was part hotel, part brothel. Michelle used to work there before marrying Johnny and Nina had also had a short stint there before moving in with Tony. The latest girl Audrey appeared quite popular, though personally he preferred a few more curves on a woman. Like his Michelle, now she was perfection.

Another crash at the door and it was Kimberly, all smiles. Her blonde hair was held back in a ribbon but tendrils had worked free and they danced around her head like a halo.

Johnny smiled at her happiness and rose to greet her, her hands warm in his. Giving him her best smile, she said, "Papa, I know you're busy, but I've something important to ask you."


	2. Chapter 2

She paused and looked away, hesitant to continue. Johnny saw her nervous flush and took her hands back into his, noticing they had suddenly become chilled. Rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands he gave a squeeze of encouragement. "It's fine Honey, you can have the new dress for the church dance. The stagecoach was in yesterday, I'm sure the General Store has some new fabrics."

His smile faded as he saw she was still looking away. "Was there something else you wanted?, he asked, his head tilting in puzzlement at her unaccustomed reticence.

Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Papa, thank you for the dress." Taking a deep breath, she continued quietly, "Papa, this year the Supper Dance is ladies choice where we get to invite our partner… I want to ask someone special to me, but Michelle said I should let you know before I do."

Unable to stop beaming at the realisation that his daughter had a beau, he ran several names through his mind as he asked, "And who's the lucky young man?"

Taking a deep breath, she continued quietly, "Papa, I want to ask Wolf as my partner."

"Wolf!" Unsure, thinking he had misheard, he repeated, "Wolf?"

Nodding, his daughter remained silent.

"Honey, he's... they... we… we don't socialise with them. We're different cultures. Damnit Kimberly, he's an Indian!"

"But he's also English Papa, he's only half Indian and I like him... Papa, I care for him."

"You care for him?" he thundered. "You don't even know him." But he could see by her sudden flush that perhaps this wasn't true.

Controlling his temper, he tried to sound regretful. "Honey look, I'm sorry, but it's just not possible, not right now with all the Indian unrest. The town won't tolerate an Indian at a social occasion, specially a church event."

"But Papa, he's not just any Indian, he's Wolf, everyone knows him. And listen Papa," she beseeched, "Everyone listens to you so if you show you accept him, the others will follow. Miss Chloe is organising this year's dance and she doesn't like hardly anyone, but I know she likes Wolf, so she won't mind. Please Papa, please say yes!"

"No, I'm sorry Kimberly, but it has to be no. You can't ask him to the dance and I don't want you spending time with him either. That isn't the life I've planned for you... look, your Aunt Carol has invited you for the Fall social season and I think that's what we'll do. I'll write and make the arrangements. You can then attend all the dances you-"

But Kimberly had pulled away in a fury. Stamping her foot she stormed, "You have no right to plan my life Papa! That's for me to do and I shan't be going to San Francisco either. Everything I want is right here. Everything!" And with that she twirled away and was gone, her sobbing the only sound until Johnny was left in total silence.

It was several more hours before Johnny was finally satisfied the Salazar preparations were in order and he was able to return home. He had stopped off at the jail tree to tell Ramon they would be leaving at 5pm but Salazar had refused to speak, merely rattled his chains in contempt. Johnny hoped part of the reward money would go towards building the town a jail. It was primitive to have to chain the prisoners to the trunk of the town's largest mesquite tree.

Disappointed that Kimberly wasn't home, he helped himself to some cold pie from the larder, hoping for her appearance. He knew he had mishandled this morning's encounter and he hoped that a calm discussion, with backup from Michelle, would help sway his daughter. Her independence and stubbornness were her strengths but they could also be equally destructive. The pie finished, he lay down on the bed, pulling the patchwork quilt up for comfort. Despite his worries, he was soon asleep.

He awoke sometime later with Michelle's hand sliding under his shirt, her breath hot in his ear. Rolling over, he pulled her with him and they laughed as they bumped noses, eager to kiss, to touch, to explore, to satisfy. Pulling back to help him off with his pants, she asked, "How did it go with Kimberly?"

"She left in tears; I'll need your help to make her see reason."

"Tears? What did you say to her?" Sitting back, she ignored that her dress was half off. Now her attention was fully focused on his words, not his actions.

Sitting up, Johnny pulled his shirt off and tried to reach for her dress as he said, "She wanted to ask Wolf to the dance and of course I said no. I'll write to Carol and -"

"Why'd you say no? She really likes him Johnny, they're -"

"You knew about Wolf? Damnit Michelle, why didn't you say something?"

"Because I just learnt of it myself, and anyhow, I'm not in the habit of running to you every time Kimberly does something. Furthermore, I see nothing wrong with them being together if that's what they want... so why did you say no?"

"He's an Indian Michelle, isn't that reason enough? And with the latest atrocities it's about open season on Indians right now. He'll never be accepted in Victory and I can't see Kimberly living on the plains in a tepee, can you?"

"Johnny, the town knows he has nothing to do with the Apache problems, also I think you're underestimating the power of your influence. I'm a Mexican whore, now don't look at me like that, it's true, and yet I'm accepted in Victory because I'm your wife. They respect you and it carries over to me, Mrs. Johnny Bauer. If Kimberly and Wolf are together they'll be accorded the same respect… Honey, you need to let them work things out for themselves. She only wants to dance with him, not marry him. If you try to dictate her life she'll resist and you'll end up losing her." No longer in the mood for making love, Michelle rose from the bed and straightened her clothing before leaving the room.

Johnny lay back on the bed mulling over her words. It all sounded so clear, so easy, but Johnny knew the world wasn't so clear cut. His heart ached at the thought of the obstacles his daughter, his baby, had erected for herself by following such a foolish path. Surely he had the right, no, the obligation, to clear away the hurdles? Yes, as soon as he returned from Catlin, he'd write to Carol.

Michelle didn't return to their bed and all too soon it was time to leave. A quick kiss for his wife, then Johnny led his two horses down to the livery stables to collect the men. With Salazar tied to his mount, the group of seven left Victory.

It wasn't until several hours later that Michelle became worried and went in search of Kimberly. A cursory check of her room and the barn yielded nothing; it was only when Michelle returned to Kimberly's room that she noticed the slip of paper sticking out from under the pillow.

_Dear Papa and Michelle_  
_I've gone to be with Wolf._  
_I love you both very much but I'm a grown woman and need to lead my own life. Please don't worry about us, we'll be fine._  
_Love_  
_Kimberly_


	3. Chapter 3

The dark pressed down around them while the sand wormed its way into clothes, ears, noses, mouths, eyes. The grit stung as the force of the wind intensified until finally they could stumble no further. Unable to see the stars and without benefit of the full moon, Johnny wasn't even positive they were still on the trail.

Finding a shallow arroyo, they hobbled the horses and took what shelter they could find. Unable to talk over the howl of the wind, the men each retreated into his blanket to gnaw on beef jerky and sip at their water pouches. Through the swirling dust they could just make out the horses. Rumps turned into the wind, they stood in abject misery with lowered heads; their eyes closed and ears pinned back as they awaited the end of the storm.

Having run through the checklist of strengths and weaknesses Johnny now classed their situation as 'challenged'. Wondering how far off course they may have wandered, he looked forward to the coming dawn to get an idea of their location; and hopefully a break in the weather.

Hunkering down lower into his blanket, he tried to rest but sleep proved impossible.

His memories whirled back...  
back to another time...  
back to when Pa was sheriff...  
back when life was simple...  
to Mexico's All Saints Day...

_...Dia de las Muetos was usually a quiet time in Victory. The Mexicans would travel home for the festivities and often not return for a week. This year however, the celebrations had come to Victory and both Johnny and Pa had been kept busy breaking up fights between townsfolk and the rowdy Mexicans._

_As the night drew to a close the altercations became more violent and several threats were hurled at the two lawmen by intoxicated Mexicans and Indians. Johnny reveled in the madness and had become increasingly more combative until finally Pa had urged him home to rest. "Go get some sleep son, I'll see you at the office in the morning."_

_Still on an adrenalin high, Johnny had no intention of going home. Instead he made his way to the hayloft in the barn at the rear of the church. An owl hoot as signal and soon he was in the arms of his married lover, Claudia Chappelle._

_After their loving, unwilling to move, they lay in the fragrant hay as Claudia loosened the leather thong holding back his hair. Running her fingers down as it cascaded over his shoulders, she mused, "I wonder if Ryan knows about us, I think he's getting suspicious... Johnny, you need to be careful."_

_"What's the Reverand going to do?, hit me over the head with his Bible?" he laughed._

_"No, I'm serious. He believes all that religious stuff, 'an eye for an eye'. Sometimes he scares me."_

_"Okay, don't worry, I'll be careful, you know I'll do anything for you." He turned, pulling her down into the hay again, all thoughts of leaving having vanished._

_Late to meet his Pa, Johnny moved quickly down the street, still picking hay from his hair as he swept it back and secured it with the leather. Placing his hat on the back of his head, he was so intent on his route he almost missed the body. Instantly recognised, he wept as he turned over the body of his Pa. Shot low in the back, Pa blinked his eyes in recognition of his son but was unable to move. Closing his eyes for the last time, he remained unconscious for two days before he stopped breathing._

_And so at age 18 Johnny became sheriff of Victory. His hand on the Bible, he was sworn into duty with tears in his eyes and vengeance in his heart. It should have been the proudest moment of his life but he took no pleasure from it. Without his Pa it was meaningless. He vowed to hunt down the cowardly Indian or Mexican responsible and make them pay, no matter how long it took._

_So when he saw the four Mexicans picking on the Indian kid a few days later he didn't take too much notice. They were all animals anyway he reasoned. A large crowd had gathered to watch and he wasn't noticed as he moved closer to the action. The men were pushing the boy, tripping him, making him crash heavily to the hard ground. They were obviously out to hurt, their blows not light. Why doesn't he stay down?, he mused. They'll tire of the game if he stops rising._

_But they were taunting the boy, calling him a half-breed injun bastard over and over, their mocking laughter joined by those around them. Johnny noticed money changing hands, bets placed on the outcome. The kid was tiring, his nose bloody, but he still refused to stay down and Johnny realised how young he was; surely no more than seven._

_A shout went up as the kid crashed heavily at his feet. Bending to help him, he was pushed roughly aside as a brawny Mexican pushed into the circle. With an impressive string of curses in both English and Spanish, the man dispersed the crowd and turned to the kid who sullenly pushed away the helping hand._

_"Damnitall, I was winning, what did you do that for?"_

_"Winning? Winning what?" he was asked incredulously._

_"I just have to be on my feet at the end of five minutes and then I win $1." he explained slowly, as if talking to two half-wits._

Thinking of his first encounter with Tony and Wolf, Johnny finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The men awoke to a new world. An eerie silence hung over the land which had become shrouded in a thick haze. An orange ball in the beige landscape indicated the sun's position but it confounded the men. East no longer seemed easterly; had they really strayed so far off route?

Everything was encrusted with a fine layer of sand. Their clothes, hair, skin, even their teeth, were gritty. The horses had fared no better and were in no mood to please. While preparing his mount for departure, Edgar, his eyes streaming from the dust particles, sneezed, sending his horse staggering backwards in alarm. Colliding with Adam's mount, this horse seized his moment and bolted for home, leaving Adam running behind swearing up such a blue streak even Tony was impressed. Each man had two mounts so it wasn't a critical mishap; however Adam's only saddle, bedroll and water pouches were quickly disappearing over the distant horizon, headed for the Victory stables. The loss of the water could prove critical. Ashamed at his inability to control his horse, Adam carefully kept his eyes averted, but gentle teasing from Bill and Tony soon had him more relaxed.

Mounted up, the men followed Johnny as he continued along the arroyo. Following nothing more than a calculated guess, he tried to keep his doubts at bay. The haze of the sun was there so that was east. Adam's horse bolted that way, south, therefore they needed to go this way, north east. He could hear the Reverend reciting the Lord's Prayer behind him and his lips automatically followed the words although he hadn't stepped inside a church since they had christened Kimberly.

After an hour's easy passage, a light rain began to fall turning everything, including themselves, into a mud bath. Thankfully it washed the sky free of dust and when the clouds parted they were cheered to see not only blue skies, but a mountain range ahead.

Thank Christ, Johnny muttered happily to himself. I know where we are. Although miles off course he knew they could get water close by. Tony and Bill also recognised the landmarks. Spurring their horses forward they were keen to confer. Within seconds they wheeled their horses away and returned to their earlier positions in line. In answer to Adam's raised eyebrow, Tony nodded in confirmation, "We'll go to the Widow's to resupply our water."

Without pausing for a break they arrived at the cabin in under two hours. Hearing the clatter of the horses' hooves, the Widow stepped out onto her porch, a shotgun cocked and ready for action under her arm in case it was needed.

"Johnny, thank God," she said. "Have you found Kimberly?"

"Found Kimberly?" Johnny repeated. "Please Erin, tell me what's happened!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tony led the men over to the barn to secure Salazar and tend to the horses. Johnny watched his retreating back, wishing he could accompany them, wishing his only concerns were still this mornings simple concerns of navigation, water and survival. He was well equipped to handle those situations; with practice and planning they had become second nature. But how do you prepare, how do you create stratagems for a missing loved one, a lost child, his own Kimberly in peril?

His wife's death so shortly after Kimberly's birth had almost destroyed him but he had the baby to care for, to protect, and he had sworn at that time that nothing would ever harm her. But now he had failed her. He had driven her away exactly as Michelle had predicted. How could he possibly survive this?

Tony knocked and entered the cabin, anxious to find out what had happened. At Erin's words he had hustled the others to the barn to allow Johnny and Erin a chance to discuss the news privately, but now he wondered if he had done the right thing. Johnny stood at the window, unmoving, withdrawn, while Erin paced at the fireplace, frustration showing in her every step.

"Tony, I'm so glad you're here. Talk some sense into Johnny, he thinks he's going after Kimberly tonight."

Glancing at Johnny, Tony could see there wasn't any point in asking him. Turning to Erin, he asked, "What's happened? Where's she gone?"

"She left a letter to say she was leaving to be with Wolf-"

"But that's okay Johnny," Tony burst out enthusiastically, "Wolf won't let anything happen to her and she'll be back in a few days, you'll see."

Getting no response from Johnny, he moved closer to Erin. Suddenly feeling afraid, he whispered, "What else?"

"She never arrived. Wolf came into Victory knowing nothing about it. He tracked her to the river..."

Erin paused and looked away. She was very fond of both Kimberly and Wolf and she held the greatest respect for Johnny. It was difficult to see him so vulnerable. She kept thinking there must be something she could say or do to bring him comfort, but it eluded her. She wondered how he managed to remain so still when she felt as if she were about to explode, to jump out of her own skin. Going to the larder, she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and downed a double shot before she remembered her manners and offered one to Tony. He nodded his thanks and sat at the table, Erin joining him with two glasses and the bottle.

"Wolf followed Kimberly's tracks to the river where they were joined by a dozen others... Mexicans. She tried to run, her horse was galloping, but they hunted her down and led her away. They were headed this way but he lost the tracks in the storm."

After a pause, another drink, Tony asked, "But how do you know this? We only arrived ourselves from Victory."

"Wolf was here early this morning, he traveled through the storm." Speaking quietly, whispering almost, she added, "He thinks they may have taken her to Mesquite Canyon where they have the traders' market... the slave traders... she's young and blonde."

Erin began to cry, unable to continue. After a moment she wiped her eyes angrily with the back of her hand, "I tried telling Johnny he needs to wait till morning before going there. Look at him, he's exhausted and so are the horses. Tony please, talk to him. Wait the night out here and then you can leave refreshed at first dawn. Wolf is looking for her and no one tracks better than he does. Perhaps you can get through to Johnny that he's not alone, that he can help Kimberly best by all of us working together."

Looking at Johnny doubtfully, Tony said, "I'll try," and he rose from the table to stand close at his friend's side, talking. He then continued to talk all the time it took for Erin to prepare supper for the hungry men.

After supper, after listening to the facts from Erin and Tony, Bill cleared his throat. "Johnny, I'm really sorry about your situation with Kimberly, she's a great gal and I know all of Victory will be saddened by these events. I know you need to go find her, but I also know that as sheriff of Victory you'll feel duty bound to complete the mission and deliver Salazar to Catlin.

"I know I can be accused of self interest here because I'm due to get the largest share of the reward money, but I propose the boys and I take the prisoner into town. It's not far from here, we shouldn't have a problem. We can alert the sheriff of your troubles and he can raise a posse, then as soon as Salazar's tried and hanged, we can come help out too. That leaves you and Tony free to concentrate on finding Kimberly."

Johnny smiled in true appreciation, "Thank you Bill, I knew I could count on you."

Turning to Tony, he added, "This isn't your fight Tony. You have Nina waiting at home who needs you. I'll understand if you want to head home."

"We're practically family Johnny, I'm in... but on one condition. It's going to be hard riding and neither we nor the horses are fit to travel tonight. Let's wait till first light."

Reaching across the table, Johnny grasped Tony's hand in his, "It's a deal, brother."

* * *

**_the faster you review, the faster I update..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A huge thank you to ms24 - your reviews are much appreciated. **_

_**keep them coming and I shall continue to update...**_

* * *

The other men had retired early, eager to bed down in the warmth and security of the barn. Johnny finished the last of his whiskey then leisurely stretched out his legs towards the fireplace, the embers' glowing red as the fire died down. Stifling a yawn, he realised he and Tony were keeping Erin up late and he picked up his glass ready to leave, just as Erin broke the silence. "Johnny, why are you so upset to find that Kimberly likes Wolf? He's a good man."

"And just what sort of life would they have together Erin? He's an Indian and she's white. Everyday would be a struggle just for survival. How would they live? He's never had a job in his life and there are plenty out there if he wanted to work. He could easily get a job at the Livery or the General Store, but no, he'd rather do nothing. And where would they live? In Victory? Where currently the only good Indian is a dead Indian? Or perhaps they could go live on the Reservation."

"Oh no," he snapped, "That's right; his tribe was packed off to Florida. Wolf was spared because his Ma's English, but that may not matter shortly. Legislation is being passed saying even one drop of Indian blood determines your race, so he'll be relocated soon enough. Their children, my Grandkids, would be locked up on the Reservation too. What father would want that life for his daughter?" Realising he was almost shouting, Johnny leaned back in his chair. "Sorry, Erin," he muttered, wiping a hand over his face.

Erin pushed the bottle closer, the contents almost depleted. "And what job would you have him perform, Johnny? Working at the livery stables? He tried there and was told there were no jobs available, then shortly after they took on Adam. The General Store? He tried there too." Looking at Johnny critically, she said, "I understand you're looking to get a deputy soon. Wolf's worked alongside you a few times; I know you think he's certainly capable enough, so have you considered him for the job? Have you Johnny?"

Before he could speak, Tony stated, "Well, he's never asked me for a job and I'd gladly hire him on. I could do with a second pair of strong hands in the saloon."

Erin shook her head. "His father was a drunk; he won't go into a saloon. And that's another point in his favour", she added to Johnny. "He doesn't drink. Now how many young men can you say that about these days?"

"You're right Erin, I didn't consider Wolf as a deputy and I'm not sure why. He'd be an excellent choice; he's the best tracker I've known and he's got a good way with horses. He's fearless and follows orders well. Well, when he agrees with them he does," he laughed. "Perhaps I didn't consider him because I know the Amy offered him a job as scout and he turned them down."

"They had just finished killing half his tribe; it's not surprising he refused to work with them," Erin snapped. She felt protective of Wolf and Johnny's rejection of him was like a slap in the face.

"Look Erin, I know he has good qualities, but I just don't want him seeing my daughter. Life is tough enough already without adding a poor, unemployed half-breed into the mix. That may sound harsh but I need to look out for Kimberly's best interests and Wolf is not part of what I have planned for her future."

Erin smiled ruefully. "It's not what you've planned for her future?" she echoed softly. "Johnny, have you heard of the circling wind? It's an old Indian fable."

Seeing both Johnny and Tony shake their heads no, she continued slowly, "I'm not sure exactly how it goes now, but it's something like 'remember everything', no, that's not right...

_'Remember all you have seen  
For everything forgotten  
Returns to the circling wind.' _

It means Johnny, that if something is meant to happen, it's destined, then there's no power on this earth that can prevent it. You can stall it, perhaps for a generation or two, but it will eventually come to pass. The circling wind carries it forward and it's that thought, that hope, that carries me forward now."

Taking another sip of her drink, Erin continued softly, "When I was a young girl, younger than Kimberly is now, I fell in love with a young man and being the dutiful daughter I was then, I told my parents about him. As he was from the wrong religion, the wrong family and the wrong side of town, I was forbidden to see him. And to my deep, everlasting regret, I obeyed. Since then I've been married twice and widowed twice, I've laughed and I've even loved, but not one day, not one, has passed that I haven't regretted my actions. But I continue on in the knowledge that one day I shall be reunited with my love. So try as you might Johnny, if you thwart them now, they'll still end up together, eventually."

Damnit, she's had too much whiskey thought Johnny, unable to take in all that Erin had told him.

"And another thing you ought to know. In the spring I offered Wolf a full time job here, as ranch foreman. He said he needed to finish something first, but he'd begin in the Fall. I know a nice spot down by the creek; it would be a good place to build himself a cabin."

Johnny sank his head into his hands, this was all too much. "Jesus Erin, yesterday Kimberly was talking about a dance and now you're talking of love and cabins... my head's spinning."

"That's because you haven't seen them together. They're in love... there's no denying it. Remember last year's flu epidemic when you sent Kimberly here to keep her out of Victory? They spent a great deal of time together. When she didn't want to leave once the flu scare was over it wasn't because of my sparkling personality, I can assure you."

"But the discrimination..." continued Johnny weakly.

"I've been discriminated against most of my life," stated Tony. "First for being Mexican and then for having a brothel, but when we met and became friends Johnny, that changed many attitudes in Victory. They didn't even mind me marrying a German. They'll accept Kimberly and Wolf if they see that you're accepting."

That's what Michelle says too."

"Well, isn't it time you started listening to her?" Tony laughed. "You know the wife's always right."

Exhausted, the two men said their goodnights and made their way to the barn. Despite the comfort of his straw bed, it took Johnny a very long time to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kimberly lay on her side with her eyes closed as she tried to block out the reality around her. Perhaps if she concentrated hard enough she could convince herself she was still home, secure in her familiar world.

How in tarnation had she got into this predicament in the first place? Was it love? Papa's love of her... or was it her overwhelming love for Wolf?

'No Kimberly', she could hear Miss Chloe's schoolmarm voice lecture her,' It isn't love, it's hubris, spelt h.u.b.r.i.s. The belief that nothing bad will ever happen to you because your Pa will always be there to protect you.'

The other captive, an older woman, began wailing again and she felt tears stinging at her eyes. The two captives were held in a small tepee with their wrists and ankles securely bound with wire. Earlier, through the occasional opening of the tepee flap, she had noticed a large Negro man, also bound. She wondered if he was a runaway slave.

Blinking away her tears, she wondered what Wolf and Papa would do in this situation? Closing her eyes she saw their loving faces before her and as she felt her breathing calm she saw them smile. She knew what they would do, they would watch and wait... then take the first opportunity to escape. Yes, watch and wait, she would do just that.

It isn't hubris that got me here, Miss Chloe, she mused to herself, but panic. Papa's promise to send me to San Francisco set me into such a panic I couldn't think straight and all I desired was to escape, to run away into Wolf's arms and never leave. But how could I possibly tell Papa why I couldn't go back to San Francisco? He'd be so hurt. I couldn't do that to him. Never.

_I made my first trip to San Francisco last Fall and I thought I had gone to heaven. Every evening we attended a different dance party and it was such a joy to see all the young men in their fine silk suits with their slicked back hair and fancy manners. Oh how I danced and danced. Aunt Carol had some dresses made up for me and I was the belle of the ball. My dance card always filled up quickly, with more young men hovering nearby for a mere hello._

_I thought I was divine. Now that's hubris Miss Chloe, but what I was, in reality, was young and naive. I can't believe how blind I was. It took a trip to the conservatory to find out the truth. I took a seat under the palms to recover my breath after an exuberant reel and the young men didn't even notice me as they entered._

_I basked in the adulation as I heard my name mentioned, yet I still didn't understand when they described me as a good sport, good for a laugh, a peach, ripe for the picking. But I had no trouble understanding the drunken babble that continued. The daughter of a small time sheriff from a one horse town, married to a Mexican whore who still put out. They seemed in no doubt Michelle had taught me all her tricks. Bets were placed as to who could bed me first, although caution was advised; I was probably crawling with all manner of venereal diseases._

_They finally left the conservatory and I was able to flee to my Aunt who took one look at my ashen face and rushed me home to bed. A visit from the doctor found nothing wrong, except perhaps a nervous disorder of the female kind. I convinced my Aunt I was merely homesick and was able to leave the city early. Pa worried about my lack of spirit on my return and my pallor, so when the flu scare occurred the following month he rushed me out to the healthy air of Erin's._

_Meeting Wolf... it changed my life. He changed my life. Here was a man who treated me, for the first time in my life, as an equal. I wasn't Papa's little girl or the sheriff's daughter, or a bit of fluff. I was Kimberly Bauer, a person with thoughts and opinions which were listened to, argued with and sometimes even made fun of; and how I loved him for it._

_He taught me about the land; the plants, the animals, the stars and the Indian legends. I read to Wolf and helped improve his reading and guided him on how to meet a person's eye in certain circumstances, the Indians considering it impolite to gaze directly at another person. Erin must have known what was going on but she never said anything and I shall always love her for that. She's a strong woman, someone to admire, like Michelle. They can survive anything. Can I survive this?_

_Earlier Hector Salazar had entered the tepee with the guard. Pointing to me, he warned the guard that I was to remain unmolested. He expected a premium price for me; blonde virgins being a rarity. I almost laughed aloud. That's one thing they won't get from me. It was months ago that I gave myself to Wolf. We made love under a canopy of stars and I finally understood what it is to be totally in love. That first night was one of many more to follow and I can never get enough of my love, my Wolf. Sometimes when we're apart it hurts so much I want to cry. Papa thinks I'm ill again like after San Francisco, but I'm not. I've never been happier in my life._

Her tears falling again, Kimberly let the despair wash over her as she gave in to the hopelessness of the situation. No one would ever find where she had been taken; their tracks had been obliterated in the storm. So caught up in the moment of self pity she didn't heed the first call, but the second owl hoot got her immediate attention. Wolf!

* * *

Wolf had watched the camp for sometime before he finally moved in closer. There were too many men here, experienced slave traders, and he had little chance against the dozen of them. He looked again at the Negro. Perhaps he could be enlisted to help, he looked strong and capable enough and the way he was trussed up he certainly wasn't a friend of the Mexicans. Creeping over, Wolf quietly explained the situation. The Negro listened intently then nodded his head in agreement. Wolf began carefully undoing the wire so brutally twisted around the man's wrists and ankles. The wire had dug into his flesh but despite the pain, the captive remained still, silently watchful. Finished at last, Wolf waited as the large man rubbed at his joints before nodding that he was ready.

Crawling to the rear of the tepee, Wolf gave an owl hoot, then another, before carefully lifting the edge of the canvas. Kimberly had twisted to see him and after checking she was unhurt, he undid the wire which thankfully hadn't been wound as tight as the Negro's. Finding she was attached to a weight in the centre of the tepee, Wolf crawled inside to free her. Pushing her in front of him, they began to slip out to freedom when the other captive awoke. Alarmed at finding an Indian next to her in the tent, she screamed in panic.

With a final heave, Wolf pushed Kimberly out and yelled at her to run. The Negro took her arm and although she wanted to wait for Wolf, she wasn't given the option. Picking her up like a sack of flour, the man tossed her over his shoulder and ran to the waiting horses. As they galloped away Kimberly was cheered to see another figure following close behind. Wolf had made it.


	8. Chapter 8

The men rose before dawn. After a heartfelt prayer from the Reverend calling for guidance, deliverance and justice, they quickly downed the hash and eggs prepared by Erin. There was an air of excitement around the table, with very little talking. Mounted up, they headed out of the yard just as the first light of day stretched out over the plains.

A mile down the valley and the party divided. With a brief exchange of mutual good lucks, Bill led his group towards Catlin while Johnny and Tony broke into a fast paced lope towards the nearby mountain range and Mesquite Canyon.

Stopping to water the horses at the river, Tony glanced across at his companion. "Are you feeling okay Johnny? You've been real quiet all morning?"

"I've been thinking over what you and Erin said last night. And Michelle's words too... do you think I'm over protective of Kimberly?"

"Hell Johnny, I don't know. Ask me next month after I've become a father. It's plain to see how much you love her,. But perhaps," he mused. "...perhaps it becomes a matter of trust. Do you trust her enough to make the right decisions? Do you think her strong enough to cope if her instincts prove faulty? Or should you continue to make all her choices for her?"

"Christ Tony, I've failed her, haven't I? No wonder she ran."

Tony's answer was cut short by a loud whinny from Johnny's horse, Biscuit. Ears pricked, she looked across the river expectantly and gave another whinny of welcome. A horse was approaching, a horse familiar to her. In a moment the men were off their horses and had taken up position behind a pile of jumbled driftwood. A return whinny came from across the river, this time echoed by Tony's horse.

With a clatter of hooves a horse appeared at the top of the canyon edge and began a dizzying series of leaps down towards the river. Johnny's heart leapt when he saw it was Kimberly riding Moon, Wolf's pale Appaloosa. With an exultant whoop, Kimberly yelled, "Don't shoot Pa, it's me," and she charged into the river, sending the water flying as they sped across.

Johnny moved forward, watching in amazement as his daughter expertly managed the large horse galloping through the shallows. Where the hell had she learnt to ride like that? Laughing, she brought the horse to a halt and gracefully slid down into her father's waiting arms.

Her strength suddenly deserting her, she clung to her Pa, unable to prevent the sobbing as she felt his strong arms encircle her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Thank God, thank God, Oh thank you God, Johnny found himself repeating over and over, the tears stinging his eyes. As he felt Kimberly's strength returning, he smiled down at her. "You got away. What happened?"

"Wolf came and got us", she stated proudly. "He's following right behind."

Another horse and rider appeared at the canyon rim but it wasn't Wolf. Johnny raised his rifle as he pulled Kimberly behind him, but she stayed his hand. "It's okay Pa, he helped me, he escaped too."

They watched as he rode down the steep canyon trail, fast, but not at the breakneck speed of Kimberly. Johnny was intrigued to see he was a Negro, probably the largest Negro he had ever seen. He slowed his horse through the river, came to a halt and dismounted. With a duck of his head, he nodded to Johnny and Tony. "Sirs."

Johnny moved forward, extending his hand in welcome he introduced Tony, then himself. After a moments hesitation the man shook hands, a broad smile flashing across his handsome face. "I'm known as David, Sir."

"David, is Wolf still behind you?"

David lowered his voice as he glanced at Kimberly who had moved down to the river to take a drink. "Sir, there was some commotion as we left. A woman screamed and there was shooting. I think he may have been taken."


	9. Chapter 9

"But Papa, we need to wait for Wolf, he was right behind us, I saw him." Turning to David, she pleaded, "You saw him too, didn't you?"

Not giving David a chance to answer, Johnny said, "Look honey, knowing Wolf he's probably waiting out there to make sure you weren't followed, that you're safe. He'll come in when he knows it's clear. Now let's go to Erin's, you can have a nice meal and take a bath."

Her eyes brimming with tears again, he was reminded of the terrible ordeal she had just undergone. Holding her close, he whispered, "If he doesn't arrive soon, I'll go and find him, okay? But I know he's fine."

Kimberly searched her father's eyes intently. Finally satisfied she smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Papa, I love you."

Closing his eyes momentarily, he heaved a sigh of relief. He hoped he wouldn't need to lie to his daughter again. If Wolf was captured, he knew the Mexican's wouldn't go easy on him.

David watched the preparations for departure, obviously unsure of what to do or where to go. "You're welcome to come too," said Tony. "I wouldn't recommend traveling through this area alone, the Mexican's aren't the only danger. There's also the Apache, sand storms, rattlers, scorpions, prairie dog holes, the searing sun, flash floods."

Laughing, David said, "Thank you Tony, your warnings are duly noted."

"Damnit David," Tony laughed back. "Sometimes I don't get what you're saying at all. You talk just like a politician."

The others joined in with David's deep and infectious laughter as they rode away from the river.

* * *

Johnny spurred his horse hard and galloped out of the yard, scattering chickens as he went. Tony and David scrambled to keep up with him. This was a punishing pace to set the horses for a long trip and Tony hoped Johnny would soon calm down enough to rest the mounts.

Erin had been almost as anxious as Kimberly as to Wolf's fate and had manipulated Jack into leaving immediately to find him. Wrapping Kimberly in her arms, she soothed the sobbing girl by saying, "Shhh, your Pa's leaving right now to go get Wolf and they'll be back before you know it." Her eyes not leaving Johnny's, it was a direct challenge and Johnny found himself powerless against it and Kimberly's hopeful gaze.

With Tony and David insisting to come too, the three men had selected fresh horses from the barn. Erin was waiting in the yard with muslin bags of food but Johnny ignored her as he sped out the gate. It was left to Tony to grab the bags with a muttered thanks as they hurried off.

Arriving at the river they were pleased to see Johnny had waited for them. He was walking his horse in the shade of the cottonwoods, her lathered sides still heaving from the over-exertion. After waiting for them to water their horses, Johnny swung up into the saddle and began across the river. He still hadn't spoken but at least now the pace was kinder.

It wasn't long before they saw the buzzards circling overhead. All three spurred their mounts forward, anxious to see the horse and fallen rider. The horse shied away at their approach, they could see it had been arrow shot low in its belly. A Mexican had been tied to the horse's tail on a short rope so the horse could kick out at him as he was dragged. His privates had been hacked off and no doubt stuffed into his mouth, but now the privates and the eyeballs were missing; presumably taken by the buzzards.

"Apache!" spat Tony.

"Bastards!" muttered Johnny.

"Tarnation!" exclaimed David. "This must be the rider Kimberly saw following us."

The horse wouldn't allow them to get close. His eyes rolling back in fear and pain, he snorted when Johnny tried to approach. Part of it's gut hung out in a blue, green coil from the arrow wound to his belly and already the flies were feeding. Taking out his rifle Johnny put the horse out of its misery. Suddenly thankful that Erin had forced his hand, he and the others hurried onwards. Perhaps they wouldn't be too late to save Wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

_**welcome to the story Miham - glad to have you along for the ride :)**_

* * *

The men set a fast pace, all three urging on their mounts despite the heat of the day and the many miles to cover.

Approaching Mesquite Canyon several hours later, David pointed to a smaller canyon off to the left. "That's the one, there. It's about half a mile to the camp and there's another exit, a narrow canyon, about half a mile further on again. It's their escape route."

Moving more cautiously, they made their way up the canyon but it soon became clear they had arrived too late. The clatter of hooves echoed off the canyon walls as the Mexicans made a hasty withdrawal. Rounding a final bend, they spied a fire smoking under the shade of a large Mesquite, an Indian suspended over it, still swinging slowly on the hangman's rope.

Relieved to see by the short hair it wasn't Wolf, Johnny noticed his feet were blistered from the fire, the Mexicans had been torturing him. His bare chest had cuts and bruising, he wondered what information they could have wanted. He moved closer for a better look and he caught a flash of blue eyes... Wolf?

"Tony!" he yelled as he whipped out his knife to cut the rope. The falling body lay heavy in his arms, almost dragging him off his horse, but Tony was there to help and he gently laid him out on the ground, loosening the tight noose. Shaking his head, Tony said, "Christ Johnny, he's dead."

But he had to repeat himself when Johnny knelt beside him and began to turn Wolf's head. Taking no notice of Tony, Johnny bent and placed his mouth over Wolf's, careful to hold the nose closed. Breathing deeply he watched intently before trying again.

Truly shocked, Tony had had enough. Pulling at his friend's arm, he yelled, "What the hell are you doing? He's dead, leave him be."

Giving another breath, Johnny panted, "I read it in the 'Western Sheriff's Gazette'. Sometimes if they haven't been dead long, you can bring them back." Trying again, and again, he was rewarded with a spasm from Wolf, and he sat back in satisfaction as he watched him take a breath on his own.

Opening his eyes wide in panic, not sure where he was, Wolf lashed out with his legs but there was no strength to the attack. Easily holding him down, Johnny said, "Wolf, it's me Johnny, and Tony's here too. You're going to be fine, the Mexican's have left."

Still thrashing weakly, Wolf tried to talk but his throat was too swollen and painful to get the words out. Guessing at the question, Johnny added, "Kimberly's fine. She's safe at Erin's, waiting for our return."

Rolling over onto his front, Wolf's shoulders were heaving and Johnny went to help him up again, to ease his breathing, when he realised he wasn't struggling for breath, but was weeping. Suddenly unsure of what to do, he hesitantly gave Wolf's shoulder a pat and murmured "Thank you," before starting to untwist the wire so cruelly biting into his wrists.

David had been busy toiling over a pot of something on the fire. Johnny hoped it wasn't supper as it really didn't smell appetising. Approaching with a cloth in his hands, David explained, "I made a poultice for his neck. It'll help with the pain and swelling. I've also got some lard for the burns."

Grateful, Johnny asked, "Are you a doctor?"

"No, my mother was a healer and she taught me some remedies."

"We're glad for your help David."

"Wolf saved my life, I owe him more than just some help. And Sir, what you did for Wolf... you have the gift of life." David was clearly impressed.

Moving away, Johnny found Wolf's shirt and moccasins thrown in a heap. The shirt was bloody and torn but the moccasins would be fine, the soft kid leather kind to his injured feet. Going to Moon, he was grateful once again for Tony's attention to detail. Johnny had been in such a fury leaving Erin's, it had fallen on Tony to arrange food and to think of bringing Wolf's horse.

Opening the blanket roll, a clean shirt was neatly stowed inside. He was nonplussed to see it was the shirt he had noticed Kimberly attempting to make without his knowledge, he had happily assumed it was for his birthday. Made of fine lawn cotton it was a handsome deep blue in colour and now he realised it was the same colour as Wolf's eyes. "Sonofabitch!" he fumed. Taking the blanket and shirt to David, he handed them over, Wolf nodding his thanks.

Talking with Tony, they agreed it was best to spend the night here. Wolf wasn't in any shape to travel and the horses had been pushed enough. The two men went down the line of horses, removing the saddles and brushing them with twists of sweet grass to remove the sweat. Brushing Moon, Johnny noticed a folded sheet of paper, it must have slipped from the bed roll earlier. Absently slipping it into his pocket, he went to fetch some grasses to feed the mounts. Finally, with nothing else to do and finding Wolf and Tony already sleeping in the shade, with David on guard, he found a spot near the creek, removed his boots and stretched out for a nap.

It was several hours later that he awoke, the sun much lower in the sky. He could see Wolf and David working on something further down the creek, with Tony watching them. He was still laughing when he wandered over to Johnny, "What's so funny?"

"Those two. They're building an Indian sweat lodge and tonight we're expected to get naked and join them."

* * *

**_thanks for reading_**

**_the sooner you review, the sooner I update_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_my thanks again to ms24, your encouragement and enthusiasm is much appreciated_**

* * *

"Naked! What do you mean, naked?"

"Wolf said we can't take anything in there from this world; it would disturb the spirits."

"Tarnation... naked? ... but what about my fundamentals?" Johnny half whispered to himself.

"I know, I know." agreed Tony, looking very worried about his own fundamentals.

Johnny finished pulling on his boots and began pacing while slapping his hat against his leg to remove some of the dust. He and his clothing were still encrusted in sand and mud from the storm.

"I'm getting coffee," said Tony. "You want some?"

"No thanks, I'll go talk to Wolf, get this sorted out."

"Sure," said Tony, doubtful of the outcome. He knew how stubborn Wolf could be.

David was approaching with a half dozen fat fish on a line. "There's good fishing in the creek, I'll smoke these over the fire now and we can have them for supper after the steam cure."

"Good," agreed Johnny. Nodding towards Wolf, he asked, "How's he doing?"

"Surprisingly well. He can talk again, although it's best if he rests his throat as much as he can. His right foot isn't too badly blistered, the left got the worst of it, it will be a few days before he can walk unassisted."

"Okay, thanks David." Johnny continued down to Wolf who was hobbling around with the support of a forked willow branch.

David watched as Wolf gave Johnny an Indian hug, then he joined Tony by the fire. Together they gutted the fish and stuffed each belly cavity with wild herbs before placing them over the fire to smoke. Glancing again at Johnny and Wolf who were sitting and talking, he asked, "Tony, what's Wolf's story? He can't be pure Indian, not with those eyes."

"No, his mother Annie was English. Her family moved to Canada when she was about 10 and she became best friends with Erin; they went to school together. Erin married young and came to California with her husband, a storekeeper. They settled in Catlin and Erin became the school teacher. The town was growing and they needed another teacher so Erin suggested Annie. She accepted, but coming out here the wagon train was attacked by Indians. The men were all killed and the women and children taken into captivity. Nothing was heard of them for six years or so, until an old trapper brought word of some white women living with a tribe in the mountains.  
"The army went- " here Tony had trouble keeping the contempt from his voice as he continued. "The army went and liberated them. Most of the men were away hunting and the army attacked a village of women and children. It was a massacre.  
"Annie and her two half-Indian kids were taken to Catlin and Erin took them in. Wolf was about five then. He spoke some English, his Ma had taught him, but he hated Catlin. They tried sending him to school but that didn't last. He got beaten up a couple of times, then he knifed one of the older boys and the town asked that he not return. Annie's youngest child, a girl, got the measles and died. They only stayed in Catlin another month before Annie and Wolf returned to the tribe.  
"But their reception wasn't any better back at the village. The people felt the army had only attacked because of them and so they found themselves ostracised. Wolf's Pa, Running Wolf, lost his position as Elder in the tribe and he began drinking, then he was found frozen to death in a snowstorm, only 100 yards from the village.  
"Unable to cope, Annie took Wolf and dropped him off at Erin's in Catlin, then she drowned in the river. Suicide was whispered at, but no one knows for sure. Erin soon remarried and they moved out to the ranch. She did her best for the boy but she found herself trying to control a tornado. For years he spent most of his time with the tribe, but they were forcibly relocated to Florida a few years ago and Wolf will have to move there soon too.  
"Since an early age Wolf's pretty much done what he wants when he wants. Now he wants Kimberly and I'm afraid that's got heartbreak written all over it."

* * *

Johnny was determined to finally end this notion of getting naked. It just wasn't right to remove all your clothing, not the undergarments too. He knew the importance of always covering the chest area, and of course the flanks. There were the night-vapors, chills, agues, all kinds of sicknesses to ward off. No, if Wolf wanted to cavort naked that was fine, but not Johnny. Heck, even when he lay down with his sweet Michelle he was always careful to only uncover the necessary fundamentals.

Wolf was pleased to see him and held him close, pressing his smooth cheek against Johnny's rough stubble, first on the right and then the left. He's all grown up Johnny realised with surprise. Wolf was now the taller by a good three inches, his shoulder's broader. Wolf's eyes, bright with emotion, met his for a moment before they slid away again as a mark of respect. His voice was still husky, "Thank you Johnny. David told me I was dead, yet you brought me back into this world."

Johnny smiled, "Perhaps it wasn't your time to die."

"Perhaps," Wolf agreed, seeming to think on that thought.

Johnny glanced back to the campsite and saw Tony and David laughing as they cleaned the fish for supper. He sat on the bank of the creek, hoping Wolf would join him, there were some matters which needed to be discussed.

Wolf sat beside him and went to smooth out his hair before remembering his long hair was gone. Catching himself mid action, he instead picked a blade of grass and chewed on the end. Johnny selected his own stalk and sucked the milk from the end before chewing. "They cut your hair," he stated.

Wolf ran his fingers through the remains and laughed, though there was no humour in it. "They thought it would humiliate me, an Indian brave with short hair. They didn't know I've never been made a brave."

Johnny nodded in sympathy. When Wolf returned to the tribe after the death of his Ma he had already missed the initiation trials to become a brave. The following year, whether out of stubbornness or pride, he had refused to undergo the trials as he was now a year older than the other boys. Johnny wondered what it would be like to live in two different worlds and yet to still belong in neither.

Continued Wolf, "They kept asking me where Ramon Salazar had been taken. They knew he'd left Victory but hadn't yet arrived in Catlin, they thought he was perhaps being tried elsewhere... Johnny, Hector was talking about Victory, he said 'My love tells me they've left already'."

"He has an informant!" Johnny exclaimed, wondering who it could be. He thought briefly of Michelle, a distant cousin to the Salazars, but no, not her, please God.

"My love," mused Wolf. "Probably a woman, but with Hector you can't be certain."

Johnny squirmed uncomfortably. Indian culture was much more open, and accepting, of such matters... things like unnatural love, nakedness... He shuddered to think of Michelle and Hector together...

Wolf suppressed a shudder of his own, as Hector's taunts continued to echo... _"You're that half breed injun bastard that always hangs around Victory and now here you are, sniffing around a white girl... you like white girls? ... or just this one?... well you're too late for this one bastard, I took her already." Hector laughed as he jabbed the knife point into Wolf's chest. "So," he laughed to his watching friends, "What do we do with an injun bastard who's after our white girls?" and he drew the knife down Wolf's chest until it rested on the front of his pants. "Do we cut the bastard?"_

_Their laughter was cut off by a shout from the lookout. "Riders' approaching!" The men scrambled for their horses but Hector remained calm. Leaning close, he whispered, "I'll see you in hell, bastard." Then he yanked on the rope, leaving Wolf jerking and bucking as the noose tightened and he was slowly strangled._

Doubling over, his hand going to his throat, Wolf couldn't suppress a moan. Seeing Johnny's look of concern, he placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "Thank you for agreeing to join us in the sweat lodge Johnny. It's powerful medicine and it will help restore balance and peace to our lives, for all four of us."

"I'm happy to help," Johnny lied, worried that Wolf didn't appear well. "But I don't really understand the concept, the steam makes you better?"

"No, the steam allows us to be open, to commune with our spirits, and it's the power of the spirits, not the steam, which will expel the sickness... but the fire's ready, it's time to begin."

"I'll go and get the others," Johnny offered as he jumped to his feet. Joining Tony and David, he said, "Wolf's waiting for us now, the sweat lodge is ready."

Within minutes Johnny was naked and he placed his clothing near the entrance to the lodge so that he could quickly cover up after this ordeal was over with. Tony approached, also naked, and Johnny quickly dropped his hand and cupped himself protectively. Tony dropped his clothes and made a show of also cupping himself, wagging his eyebrows in pride that he needed two hands to cover himself. Trying not to laugh in their nervousness, they both jumped when David poked his head out of the lodge opening. "Please enter."

* * *

**_you kindly review, I'll quickly update_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_my thanks to ms24_**

* * *

The flap dropped down and Johnny felt his tension ease as he took in his surroundings. The sweat lodge was small with barely enough room for the four of them. Bent willow branches formed a low roof over which Wolf's buffalo robe had been thrown. A central pit held smooth river rocks while the raised seating platform was covered with horse blankets, protecting their rumps from the dry grasses. There was a pleasant smell of horse and newly cut grass and wood in the lodge.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light Johnny could see his body was almost luminous, it was so pale. By contrast David was practically invisible while Tony and Wolf were indistinct. Pressing his thighs together he hunched his shoulders, suddenly conscious again of his naked state. A quick glance at his companions told him he was the only one worried. Wolf was to his right, next to the door. He had his eyes closed, perhaps he was praying? To his left Tony remained still, while David had his eyes closed too.

Clearing his throat, Wolf sat up with a cup of water. Taking a mouthful, he spat it into his hands and then rubbed it over his entire body, standing slightly to reach his nether regions. Passing the cup he motioned for Johnny to do the same, and so the cup was passed from hand to hand until it returned to Wolf. Taking the remaining water into his mouth, he spat out onto the rocks which erupted into an angry cloud of steam.

Instantly Johnny felt the sweat erupt and he was soon dripping as the steam rose to the roof and spread downward. He covered his nose for a moment when the heat seared his nostrils, but his body soon adjusted and he breathed deeply as Wolf crushed some cedar pods to throw them into the pit. "For serenity," he said, as the pods spit and jumped, releasing their bouquet.

Picking up a pipe already lit, Wolf held it up high, to the north, the south, the east, and the west.

"Spirits hear me.  
Your pipe is filled, come and smoke in peace and friendship.  
I am far from knowing anything, but spirits hear me. Old men taught me this way and if I make a mistake, turn it into good.  
We men that enter your sweat lodge for healing, for wisdom; going out may we leave all that is bad.  
Spirits hear me.  
Take thoughts of us, that good may come to us, to our families and to our loved ones.  
Your pipe is filled, come and smoke."

Taking a deep draw on the pipe, Wolf held the smoke in for a long while, his eyes closed, until he released it slowly. The smoke was sweeter than any Johnny had encountered before and it lacked the bitter sting of the usual baccy. Tony stirred beside him and chuckled in anticipation. He obviously knew it.

The pipe was passed from hand to hand. Johnny followed the example set by the others and took a deep draw. The smoke was smooth yet cooling, he found he could hold it in without discomfort, but it was rather ordinary and he wondered at Tony's enthusiasm.

The flap was raised, letting in the cooler night air and Johnny wondered if it was over as David rose and left, but he returned in a moment with another hot stone held on a forked stick. As it was carefully placed into the pit Wolf explained, "We open the door between prayers to allow them to reach the spirits."

Once the flap was dropped again, more water was sprinkled as the pipe was passed. David began to speak and Johnny looked over in surprise. His voice seemed to come from far away, the lodge suddenly seemed much larger.

"... and so I feel greatly encouraged in the future of this fair country when I witness first hand the courage, the wisdom and the compassion shown by my three companions here with me this evening. It is indeed a glorious occasion when an Indian, an American, a Mexican and a Negro can sit down together in friendship and tolerance in the cause of peace and healing..."

Johnny was totally mesmerised. Not only was he hearing the words, albeit from a far distance, but he could also feel the words, each syllable a fluctuation in the airwaves, causing ripples to reach out and stroke him. David's deep smooth voice sending the ripples lapping and laughing, creating a tingling response running throughout his body.

The pipe passed again and the flap was raised as David collected another rock for the pit. Wolf returned with more water, was it imagination or real, that he no longer seemed to limp? Johnny drank the water gratefully, his thoughts turning to those smoked fish. Why did he feel so ravenous?

Tony's voice washed over him like a warm breeze on a summer's eve... "we have so much love for each other and yet there are times when I feel that it isn't enough, there's something missing. I don't think I'll ever know the real Nina, she spent so many years pretending, pretending to be happy with her clients, that now I sometimes wonder if she knows how to be herself, if she knows who she even is. Does the Nina I know and love exist... or is she another of her creations?..."

The flap opened and Johnny caught a brief glimpse of a star studded sky before it was blocked by the others' leaving. Was it over? Had he spoken? What had he said? Everyone seemed pleased, euphoric even. Damnit, what had been said? Did he talk about Kimberly? Did he mention Kimberly and Wolf? Pulling at Tony's arm, he whispered, "What did I say?"

Pausing, Tony patted him on the cheek, "It's between you and your spirit, Johnny. Just between you and your spirit."

With sudden clarity Johnny realised a burden had been removed. Whatever would happen would happen and he was powerless to alter it. Smiling, he crawled out of the sweat lodge thinking of Michelle and wondering where they could build a lodge at home. He and Michelle naked together, now there was a thought.

The air felt cool and fresh; his bare skin was smooth and glistening as he flicked away the last of the sweat. It was good to feel clean again. Looking with distaste at his bundled clothing stiff with sweat, dirt, and Lord only knows, he left the clothing and followed the others down to the creek. When he first stepped into the shallows he gave a gasp of delight. Warm, the water ran across his skin like a silken bedsheet. Lying prone to submerge his entire body, he spread his arms and legs wide as the searching fingers of water ran down his body. He revelled at the caress while the stars overhead swirled in a myriad of patterns until, with a contented sigh, he closed his eyes.

Held by the moving embrace of the water all he could hear was the distant beat of Michelle's heart as it pulsed in time with his own.

* * *

**_you review, I'll update_**


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny paused at the edge of the clearing watching Tony, Wolf and David laugh together as they finished saddling up the horses. Despite the late night they had all risen early and the easy, relaxed camaraderie of last night had continued through breakfast. Wolf was wearing his blue shirt and yes, he had been right. The colour matched Wolf's eyes perfectly.

Tony was still badgering David on his name. "But you need another name, you can't be known as just David. What about your Ma and Pa? What are their names?"

"My folks were Mary and Moses, but they had no other name either. Slaves don't you know, Tony."

"Yeah Tony," chimed in Wolf. "One name's fine."

"Wolf, I know perfectly well your name's really Kicking Wolf. You were probably named that for being such an ornery kid. But David, you're not a slave anymore, so you need to find a name. Do you have a favourite name or word?"

"Nothing comes to mind right now, no."

"Where were you born, David?" asked Wolf.

"In Palmer... Palmer, Missssippi."

"There you go then," said Tony. "David Palmer, that sounds good. You talk like a polititian and you need a name to suit. It even sounds presidential," he laughed. "President Palmer, I like that. What do you think Johnny?" he asked as Johnny passed out the filled water pouches.

"It works for me," he smiled. "But listen, I've been thinking about what Wolf mentioned with Hector and the informer in Victory. I'd feel a whole lot better knowing that Ramon was tried and hanged properly. So I'd like to swing by Catlin to check everything's okay there before returning to Erin's. But only if that's fine with you men."

Tony and David nodded their agreement. Looking at Wolf, he asked, "Wolf? It's a few extra hours in the saddle, are you up to it?"

After a moment's hesitation Wolf said "Fine," but Johnny could see he wasn't pleased. Mounted up, he moved Biscuit over to Moon, the two horses immediately beginning to nuzzle each other. "Are you sure you're okay with the ride Wolf?"

"Yeah. I had hoped to avoid Catlin, that's all... Look, I can meet you back at Erin's, or in Victory, you don't need me to go with you."

"No, the Mexicans and the Apache are still out there and Kimberly will never forgive me if I let anything happen to you." Seeing Wolf's look of surprise, he smiled. "Look, I know you're together and I do want to talk about it when we get the time, but for now let's just stick together, okay?" As he spurred forward, he added over his shoulder, "Nice shirt."

The ride was uneventful and they arrived in Catlin late morning. Leaving the horses at the livery stables for a feed of grain, they walked down the main street to the sheriff's office. Sheriff Logan jumped to his feet in surprise at their unexpected arrival. "Sheriff Bauer, I didn't expect to see you," he stammered.

"We were passing Charlie, so thought we'd drop in. Ramon was tried?"

"Yep, it was a quick trial and we hanged him yesterday. Your men left for Victory straight afterwards."

"Good. No trouble from his brother Hector?"

"No, not a word."

"That's good...

Wolf waited outside in the shade of the office. He could hear the hum of conversation but had no wish to join them. Logan had been one of the older boys who had made his few weeks of school in Catlin a nightmare. Where ever he went he would hear 'bastard' whispered. Not understanding, he had asked his Ma what it meant. It was only the second time he had seen her cry, the first time was when the army attacked their village. 'It's a word bad boys use, Wolf' she had explained, 'close your ears to it.' But instead he had taken a knife and the next time he heard the whispering he had jammed that knife in as hard as he could.

He watched as a young Indian woman approached down the covered sidewalk. She had some packages under one arm, while holding the hand of a small boy of mixed blood. A group of four young men ran up behind her and deliberately bumped her, causing her to drop the parcels. Stooping to collect her packages, they jostled and grabbed, touching and pinching. Wolf was there in a moment and he rushed at the nearest boy. They fled, laughing and he bent to help the woman as she began to thank him in Lakota. Shyly glancing up she saw Wolf's blue eyes and thinking he was white she cursed and snatched her belongings, spitting at his feet as she hurried off with the boy.

Tony came up beside him. "You do have a way with women, Wolf," he laughed. "Come on, let's get some dinner then hit the trail."

"We'll eat at the Hotel, not the saloon," reminded Johnny quietly, pointing to Wolf who was trailing behind.

"Right," Tony agreed. "So does this mean you've accepted your son-in-law?" he teased.

"Perhaps," Johnny admitted. "But keep this up and you won't survive long enough to see the wedding," he promised.

"Damnit, I want to kiss the bride... and the step-mother of the bride... and the flower girls too." Tony whined.

Laughing, they took their seats in the dining room. David joined them saying, "Wolf said he had something he needed to do and he'd meet us at the stables."

"I wonder what he's up to?" mused Johnny. "He said he couldn't begin working for Erin until the Fall as he had something else to do first too."

Tony shrugged as he studied the menu. Beef stew or buffalo steak, he couldn't decide. It was only when the three left the dining room that Johnny noticed the sign at the door, 'Injuns not welcome."

"Damnit", he fumed. He wondered how many other places in town were barred to Indians, no wonder Wolf had wanted to avoid coming here.

* * *

It had been a long hard ride by the time they finally saw Erin's homestead. The horses knew there was food and water ahead and they quickened their pace, ears pricked in excitement. The setting sun behind them cast long shadows stretching out ahead of them and Johnny once again admired the location of Erin's ranch. She had a fine parcel of land with excellent water, it would provide a good life for the ranch foreman. Could he welcome Wolf into his family? He now knew it wasn't up to him, that was Kimberly's decision to make, but whatever she decided he would accept.

With a wild whoop a rider galloped out of the gates towards them. Blonde hair flying, he saw it was Kimberly heading directly towards him. Bringing Biscuit to a standstill he awaited her arrival but with a breathless "Thank you Pa," she was past him and aimed at Wolf. Johnny watched her, expecting her to pull up her horse and ride alongside, so he wasn't prepared when she lept across in front of Wolf. Wolf caught her easily in mid flight and they clung to each other as Kimberly raised her skirts and wrapped her legs around him. Burying his face in her hair, they clung tightly as Moon continued to walk home. Johnny turned away embarrassed. It was obvious they weren't embracing as mere friends, but as lovers. Christ, it hadn't even occurred to him.

"Johnny!" the warning came low and urgent from Tony.

"It's okay-" he began, but he now saw the problem too.

Two women had come out of the cabin and were standing on the front porch, shading their eyes as they looked into the setting sun, waiting for them. The figures were impossible to mistake... Erin and Michelle. Galloping on, they pulled up before the women, but again, Johnny was bypassed. With tears in her eyes, Michelle ran forward and threw her arms around Tony. "I'm so sorry Tony. It's Nina, she's gone."

* * *

reviews beget updates


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny felt a nudge at his elbow and turned to see Wolf patiently waiting. "I'll take your horse for you Johnny," he repeated softly.

With a nod of thanks he handed over the reins, then placed his hand on top of Wolf's. "Wait, a favour please Wolf... please don't... don't be alone with Kimberly tonight, you understand?... out of respect for Erin and Michelle."

Wolf returned Johnny's gaze for a moment and then nodded briefly before leading the two horses to the barn. Johnny could see his daughter and David already working on the other horses.

With a heavy heart he went up the three steps and into the cabin. His arrival met with silence, he moved over next to Michelle who curled into his arms with a sigh. "What's happened?" he whispered, but Michelle didn't respond. Speaking louder, avoiding eye contact, he repeated, "What's happened?"

After a moments silence, Tony spoke. "Last night Hector arrived in Victory with his men, they must have gone there directly from the canyon. After shooting up a few buildings and drinking the saloon dry, they left with six horses, 20 cows and one wife, mine... Nina. It seems she and Hector have been lovers for years... she told Michelle she doesn't even know who the father of the baby is."

Johnny went to go to Tony, but he held his hand up to stop. In the same flat voice, he continued, "Bill has rounded up a posse and gone after them. The cows are his and he wants them back. There's no reward so they won't be arrested, just hanged from the nearest tree... Nina too."

"Sonofabitch Tony, I'm sorry. We'll ride at first light and find them. You know Wolf can track them and they can't be moving fast with the livestock, so we'll find them."

"No Johnny. Thanks but no. I don't want to find her, I don't ever want to see her again. I thought something was wrong but I never imagined this... I really don't want to have to face her." Running his hand down the back of his neck, he added softly, "If I do see her, I'll only want to kill her... with my bare hands."

"You feel this way now but in a few days you'll feel differently. Don't decide something now that you'll regret for the rest of your life. You haven't even heard her side of the story. Perhaps Nina was coerced, perhaps they forced her to work with them."

Tony sighed and looked away, leaving Johnny unsure of what to do next. Erin pulled a new bottle of whiskey from the larder and handed it to him with two glasses. Sitting side by side, the two men drank in silence as they watched the women prepare supper.

Roused from their stupor by the ringing of the supper bell, Johnny rose and helped set the table, then went outside to wash up before eating. David was already there, drying his hands on the towel. "How's Tony? he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Not good..." Johnny turned to David, his mind made up on the right course to follow, "Would you be willing to ride with us tomorrow? To help us find his wife, Nina?"

"You can count on me, Johnny."

Kimberly and Wolf walked across the yard hand in hand. Seeing her Pa, Kimberly ran ahead and threw her arms around his neck. "Papa, Wolf says you brought him back to life when he died. Thank you," she said, laughing and crying at the same time. "Thank you for bringing him back to me."

Kissing the top of her head, he said, "Honey, why don't you sit next to Tony at supper? He needs some cheering up tonight."

"Johnny, are you going after Nina and Hector?" asked Wolf. "I'd like to come too."

"Good," Johnny smiled. "We were counting on you, Wolf."

Tony looked embarrassed with all the attention, a kiss from Kimberly, a hug from Wolf, a handshake from David. But not even Kimberly's good spirits could raise the sombre mood. Johnny was asked to repeat the tale of saving Wolf to an incredulous Michelle and Erin, but that just got everyone thinking about hangings.

Shortly after supper Wolf and David excused themselves early to bed-down, while Kimberly retired to her small room in the lean to. Erin, Michelle, Tony and Johnny sat gazing at the fire. Lost in their own thoughts, they each remained silent until Michelle yawned, causing them all to follow suit. Laughing, they said their goodnights, Erin surprising Johnny by kissing him on the cheek. "That's for helping Wolf," she smiled. "He's a good man, Johnny, he'll make Kimberly happy."

"I know Erin," he sighed, thinking he still hadn't spoken with Tony about the morning, but he hoped a good night's sleep would bring him to his senses.

* * *

Kimberly waited until the cabin was silent before slipping out the window. The shadows lay dark but under the bright moonlight it was easy to find her way down the hill to where Wolf always slept. She knew the route well, having sneaked out many nights last summer. Pulling her nightshift over her head, she slipped into the warmth of the buffalo robe, surprising Wolf who had been asleep. "I thought you'd stay awake for me," she scolded between kisses.

Trying to avoid the kisses, he whispered, "Kimberly, you shouldn't be here. I told you I made a promise to your Pa." He laughed when she slid her tongue up his ticklish side and played across his nipple. "You need to go back to the cabin." He couldn't prevent the groan as her teeth played over the other nipple.

"I'll leave after you show me how much you love me," she pouted, only half in jest.

Suddenly serious, Wolf rolled over, pinning her beneath him. "Kimberly, I need to know. Did Hector Salazar hurt you or touch you or kiss you... or anything like that? Did he?"

"No," she said, looking into his eyes which now looked almost black in the moonlight. "No one's ever touched me except you Wolf, and I won't ever let anyone else touch me. I love you," she whispered as she began to cry, although she wasn't sure why.

Wolf pulled her close and held her, stroking her back as he gently rocked her. "Shhh," he whispered. "It's fine, don't cry, I'm sorry for what I said." As her crying calmed, he kissed her tears away. "Now, Miss Kimberly Bauer, get back to the cabin before you're missed."

"Not yet. First I want to show you how much I love you." Rolling the both of them over, she looked down at her lover. "Close your eyes," she whispered. "I've never done this before and I'm embarrassed." Kissing Wolf deeply, she checked his eyes were closed before sitting up and straddling him, adjusting her position for a better fit. Then she stopped, unsure of what to do next. Wolf began his own movements and she moaned with pleasure as she joined in, the passion undulating through her body. Arching her back, the robe cascaded down and the cooling breeze wrapped around her heat pulsed body. Wolf ran his thumb up the inside of her thigh and -

"Kimberly!"

Whimpering in fright, she dropped down onto Wolf's chest as his arms wrapped around her protectively. Johnny turned to the side, unable to comprehend what he had just seen. Kimberly naked, rising up to straddle Wolf and moaning like a two-bit whore. What the hell had Wolf been teaching her?

"Get up to the cabin now!" he thundered.

"Papa, please,' she begged. "Please don't do this."

"NOW!"

Lifting her off him, Wolf sat up. "It's okay Kimberly," he calmed her. "Here, here's your slip. Go, it'll be fine."

Kimberly was still cowering, so Wolf rose to help her with her slip, but this was too much for Johnny. He lashed out and punched Wolf on the chin, knocking him down.

Kimberly ran sobbing towards the cabin as Johnny looked down at Wolf sprawled at his feet. Naked, his body still glistening from Kimberly, he made to rise up again. "Johnny wait-"

"Keep away from my daughter you bastard," Johnny hissed furiously.

Suddenly deflated, Wolf fell back, the words hitting with a force far greater than any blow. Johnny began up the hill, already cursing his temper and his choice of words. He was met by Tony, half dressed and carrying a rifle. "I heard shouting, what is it?"

"That was me. I found Kimberly and Wolf... well you know. Damnit Tony, I hit Wolf."

"He'll get over it... though Kimberly might not." he added doubtfully.

"That's not all. I called him a bastard."

"Damnit Johnny."

Tony sighed. Looking back at the cabin, the lanterns were lit and they could hear Kimberly's hysterical sobbing along with Erin and Michelle's calmer voices.

"Look," said Tony, knowing who's wrath he'd rather face. "You go up and talk with Kimberly, I'll go and have a word with Wolf."

He watched Johnny start up the hill, then turned and headed down to Wolf. Just as he suspected, he was too late. The grass was flattened where he had laid his robe, but everything was gone. Robe, horse, the lot. Wolf was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**_welcome to the mayhem Sky, glad to have you along :)_**

* * *

He entered the cabin to find Erin pacing before the fire. "What have you done Johnny?" she asked sadly.

"What would you expect me to do? She's my daughter-"

"What I would expect, Johnny, is that you'd.. look.. the.. other.. way."

Erin stated each word distinctly and he was reminded that she had been a school teacher, she knew how to convey a message simply and directly. However, he wasn't one of her pupils and he was damned if he was going to accept a lecture from her.

"She's my daughter and they aren't married-"

"She's a grown woman Johnny, with desires, and you need to accept that. When you were the same age as Wolf you were married with a baby and at Kimberly's age you were sleeping with the Reverend's wife, so don't you start moralising here, it won't wash. Damnit Johnny, they're young, they love each other and they were giving each other pleasure, where's the harm in that?

"And what if she becomes pregnant, what then Erin? Huh?"

"Well then we deal with it-"

"I won't get pregnant Pa," Kimberly stated from the bedroom door. "I've been taking herbs."

"Magic Indian herbs, I suppose?" Johnny retorted sarcastically.

"No, Chinese herbs. Nina told me where to go for them."

"Nina!" he spat. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Looking at the three women arrayed in front of him, he knew he wasn't only outnumbered, but also probably out-classed.

"Look honey," he smiled at his daughter, "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I did it out of love. I'll speak with Wolf and apologise to him too, okay?"

Tony entered, followed by David. Shaking his head, Tony said, "Wolf's gone."

"Well he'll be back in the morning-"

"No he won't!" cried Kimberly. "I heard you Pa, I heard you calling him a bastard. He's been called that all his life and now by you too. How could you? He's the man I love!"

Looking at the hostile faces before him, he threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay, I admit I didn't act well, but when he returns I'll sit down and talk with him. But really," he couldn't help from adding, "Perhaps you're all over-reacting. I don't understand why you're all so protective of Wolf. You keep reminding me he's a grown man, so why all this concern?"

"Because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. I can't abide to see him hurt." Kimberly collapsed into Michelle's arms. He went to go to her, but Michelle shook her head, no.

The silence in the room was broken by David. "Because he gave me my freedom, and I wish him freedom in his own life."

Michelle went to clear her throat, but her voice was still husky from emotion,"I see the longing in his eyes. The yearning to be a member of a family, to belong. I recognise that look because I saw it in the mirror everyday of my life until I met you Johnny, you and Kimberly."

"Hell, I see a man who's fearless and intuitive, the perfect person to have at my side in any trouble. He's also impulsive, ornery and pig-headed, so he reminds me a lot of you Johnny... except he doesn't drink all my damn whiskey," Tony laughed.

"I see a young man who's had a difficult beginning in life yet it hasn't made him hard or bitter," Erin said softly. "There's a gentleness to him that reminds me of his mother Annie, bless her soul, and I know that with Kimberly's love the two of them will flourish."

Johnny felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. The comments reminded him of funeral testimonials and he couldn't suppress a shiver of foreboding. Erin saw the movement and cleared her throat. "It's late, why don't we all get back to our beds and we'll see what the morning brings us."

Tony said, "Johnny, I've been thinking on what you said earlier, and come morning I'd like to go find Nina ... if you're still up to it, that is."

"Sure Tony," he said in surprise. "We'll leave at first light."

They both looked at David who nodded his participation.

Walking over to the barn, Johnny said, "You don't really aim to find Nina do you? You want to find Wolf."

"See, I knew you were intuitive!"

"But wait," Johnny grabbed at Tony's arm. "You don't think he'll return on his own?"

"No, not immediately," Tony said, avoiding eye contact. "He respects you Johnny and thinks highly of your opinion, so he'll be hurting from what you said. He'll go and sulk for a bit and maybe have a sweat lodge, but what concerns me is the Apache and Mexicans. They're all riled up at the moment and I'd feel better if he were here... even if it is in Kimberly's bed," he laughed.

"Tony," Johnny smiled, "You're a basta-, a sonofabitch."

"I knew you'd say that so you must be predictable... but so's Wolf, and I think I know where he might have gone."

* * *

**_reviews bring forth updates_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thanks to ms24 and Sky for your lovely reviews._**

**_To the reader who voiced shock at my using words such as injun and Negro. Today in the 21st Century one would say Native American and African American or Black, however in the 1880's Wild West, injun and Negro were perhaps the more polite options of commonly used derogatory terms. _****_Apologies for any perceived insult. _**

* * *

The sun beat down, the heat merciless. A haze hung low over the ground and Johnny wished a breeze would come to sweep it away. His shirt already stuck to his back with sweat and the horses' breathing was laboured due to the dust and heat.

Tony slung his water pouch back onto the saddle horn as Johnny moved his horse closer. "I hope it's a bit cooler when we get into hill country, it's too damn hot out here for man or beast."

Johnny asked, "What makes you think Wolf will be at the Forked Hills?"

"Remember Old Ben, the trapper? He was trapping last fall and spent a few months in the Hills. Says he saw Wolf there over several weeks. He never got close enough to talk but he recognised his Appaloosa. Trees had been felled and he wondered if he'd built himself a cabin there, though I doubt it, it's pretty remote."

"He's been doing something, he hasn't been in Victory or at Erin's much the last six months. And he told Erin he couldn't begin work at the ranch until this fall... So what did Kimberly say to you this morning?"

"She wanted to wish me luck in finding Nina. Are you getting the silent treatment from her?"

"Yeah, and Michelle and Erin aren't much friendlier."

"I'm sure when you arrive back with Wolf you'll be welcomed the returning hero," David said quietly.

Johnny grunted in reply. But what happens if we don't find him?, he silently wondered.

At noon they stopped to rest the horses in the shade of the cottonwoods along the Wildrose River. The men chewed on buffalo jerky as they stretched out on the sandy ground, looking for a cool spot. Johnny wondered sourly what imbecile had named this place. The river was a dry stream bed and roses hadn't a chance in hell of ever growing here. Trying to get comfortable, he pulled out a lump in his pocket and remembered the folded paper from Wolf's bedroll. With only a moment's hesitation, he opened it to see Kimberly's neat penmanship.

_My Wolf,_

_I hope this arrives in time for your birthday. Edgar Stiles at the General Store promised he would send it out to the ranch with Erin's supplies on Friday._

_I love this colour blue, it's the colour of the ocean in San Francisco on a summer's day and it's also the colour of your eyes. Perhaps that's why I feel I'm drowning every time I'm with you. I gasp, I can't breathe, I flounder and I feel oh so wet!_

_I spoke with Michelle about the Church supper dance. She thinks I should let Pa know, so I'm trying to find a good time to talk with him, but as you know he's always busy._

_But Wolf, great news! Yesterday Pa and Tony were talking about the new Indian Regulations and I asked Tony about it afterwards. He said all Indians will be moved, probably in December, so I asked him how the army knows who to get, and he said 'because the local sheriff tells them', so it's simple. If Pa doesn't tell them you're here, they can't move you and we'll be fine at Erin's. You don't need to go to Florida and we don't have to argue about Canada anymore. I really wouldn't have survived there Wolf, it's too cold and it's too far from Pa and Michelle._

_Oh I do love you Wolf. I can't wait to see you, to see you in your new blue shirt, and to see you out of your new blue shirt!. At night I touch myself but I can't do the things you do to me. I long to feel your skin against mine, to lie in your arms and hear the steady murmur of your heart, to feel your love wrap around me, body and soul._

_Did I tell you I love you? Well I do._

_With all my heart._

_Have a very happy birthday Wolf, and I shall give you your other present when I see you next._

_Your friend, your lover, your future wife,_

_Kimberly._

With a hot face and trembling fingers Johnny neatly folded the letter and placed it carefully back in his pants. Darnit.

A low whistle alerted him, and he rose to join the two men. Tony had the best eyesight and he stood shading his eyes as he looked out across the heat baked plains. "Riders' approaching. They have cows with them, but I can't tell yet if they're the Mexicans."

Johnny went to his horse and tightened the girths before getting his rifle and taking a stand next to Tony and David. It wasn't long before Tony sighed in relief and lowered his rifle. "It's Bill and the posse. Looks like they have his cows and the horses too." He turned and walked away. Johnny couldn't blame him, was he about to find out he was a widower?

As they came closer, Johnny saw Bill was leading a horse, the rider tied to the saddle. Nina! He looked around and saw Tony close behind him, his face unreadable. Pain?, anger?, disinterest?, he couldn't tell.

Bill handed the leading rein to Adam and dismounted. Walking over to the men, he nodded and pulled his hat off, his face dripping in sweat. He spat, clearing his throat of dust. "We got the lot of them and hanged them over by Pebble Creek. Hector was crying and blubbering, but we got him strung up in the end." Turning to Tony, he continued, "Tony, we got Nina, and well...we didn't have the heart to... you know... hang her... so we were bringing her back for the law to deal with. But we can untie her now if you want?"

"No, she broke the law and she knows the penalty. Thanks Bill, but take her back to Victory, or string her up here, it's all the same to me. But what happened to the baby?"

All four men looked over and Johnny realised Nina had her figure back. She had had the baby.

"Well, um... that's the way we found her Tony. It seems there was no baby, she just used a cushion strapped to her body."

"No," Nina yelled, "No Tony, don't listen to him. They took our baby and killed him, yes it was a boy and he looked just like you Tony." She spoke frantically, the spittle flying, and Johnny looked away in embarrassment.

"Cut the bull Nina," said Tony. "You're going to hang and nothing you say or do can prevent that."

"Please Tony, don't let them do this, you can stop them. I know you love me and I can make you happy. Hector meant nothing to me, he made me help them, but it's always you I've loved."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "Goodbye Nina," he said, turning his back and walking down to the horses under the trees. Bill mounted up, preparing to leave.

"Johnny," she begged. "For old times sake please help me, I don't want to hang, I've always had nightmares about it, remember?.. you used to hold me when I cried... Shoot me Johnny, please shoot me, I don't mind dying, just not by hanging... shoot me please."

Johnny turned, anxious to get away from Nina, scared he might actually raise his rifle.

Her voice suddenly low, taunting, Nina continued, " Yeah, turn your back on me Johnny, all you Bauer's are like that, aren't you? I've seen you strutting around town wearing your badge, your nose up in the air. And yet I remember not so long ago when all you wanted to do was put your nose up my skirt. And that Michelle, in her respectable clothes and a real house, not just a few rooms next to the brothel like me. She pretends to be my friend, but I can tell she looks down on me."

Johnny tried to move his legs, to move away, but he seemed rooted to the spot and the words continued to flow as he sank further into the muck... "...as for that daughter of yours, do you know she's whoring with that half breed? She came to me for advice and I sent her to Tommy the baker. You should have seen how desperate she was, she can't get enough of her injun lover.  
"You're all so arrogant and yet you're nothing. So that's right Johnny, turn your back on me, just like your pa did. He ignored me too, and acted like he was too good for the likes of me, so I shot him. Yeah, it was me Johnny. I offered him a quickie up against the wall and he just laughed at me and told me to go home. He walked away as if I was nothing, so I showed him. How many days did it take him to die? I can't remember, was it two or three?"

Her voice stopped suddenly and Johnny found himself able to move again. He looked back and found Bill had hit her over the head with his rifle butt. "I'm sorry Johnny, I couldn't stand to hear more."

"Thanks Bill." Walking down to his horse, he swung up and spurred away towards the Forked Hills. Tony and David scrambled to tighten the girths and catch up with Johnny who was galloping at breakneck speed. But their horses weren't as fleet and the distance between them widened.

When they finally saw Johnny's horse, they pulled up in alarm, their horses snorting in fear. The horse lay on its side, the arrows had killed him quickly. Of Johnny there was no sign.

David looked at the arrow markings, but wasn't sure. "Tony?"

He nodded grimly, "Apache."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Thank you ms24 :)_**

* * *

Tony wondered if it was through arrogance or carelessness that they made no effort to conceal their path. They continued on in a straight line, due west, the tracks eloquent in their brutality. The fifteen Indian ponies occasionally broke into a slow lope but they mostly walked while the human footprints following behind soon became erratic. Within three miles the even steps, sometimes running to keep pace with the horses, had disintegrated into a staggered shuffle interspersed with many falls. In places the dragging had continued for yards at a time, the bloodied areas becoming more common.

Tony hoped the destination was close as Johnny wouldn't be able to handle much more. His bare feet would already be blistered from the hot sand and bruised and cut from the thorns and sharp rocks; his pale skin now at the mercy of the intense mid-afternoon sun.

As if reading his mind, David rode closer, "Why the hell did they strip him anyway? He won't last long under this sun."

"Sonsofbitches are masters at psychological torture, as well as the physical so first they break the spirit and then the body. They know white men aren't comfortable with being naked, so stripping just adds another level of pain.  
"They will also know Johnny's sheriff of Victory and that he's killed a few of their kin, so it won't go easy on him... they'll make it last... Probably the best we can hope for is getting in close enough to shoot him to end his suffering. This number of Indians, we won't have a chance at a rescue."

"Perhaps if we got Wolf?"

"I don't even know for sure where he is. I think he's maybe here because he spent a lot of time here with his tribe, he knows the area well. But the plan was just to come and camp and hope he'd be willing to come talk with us." ... if he isn't still sulking, he almost added. And what if he learns Johnny is in trouble and he chooses to do nothing about it? With Johnny dead, there'd be nothing to stop Wolf from being with Kimberly.

David broke into his thoughts. "Looks like they're headed to those bluffs on the right."

"Damnit," muttered Tony, thinking aloud. "It'll be good if they stop as Johnny must be exhausted, but there's no vantage point if they camp there." Looking up, he added, "We may need to climb."

Leaving the horses and climbing to the top of the bluff was time consuming and exhausting. Looking back down, Tony realised their mistake, if they had come up the left spur it would have been a direct route of only 20 minutes, instead of the exhausting hour it had taken them. Stunted pines grew across the top of the bluffs and it afforded welcome protection against both the sun's rays and the eyes of any lookouts.

Closer to the rim, Tony's heart plummeted when he saw the number of Apache below. The large clearing held over 30 seasoned warriors and a few younger men. They were a hunting party, travelling light; a formidable force. Jeering broke out when Johnny was dragged into the clearing, his wrists still bound. Unable to stand on his raw and bleeding feet, he lay on his side, curled into a protective ball. A rope was passed over the top of a tall stump set into the ground and the two men cursed when they saw the noose at the end. Tony raised his rifle and sighted onto Johnny's chest, but he knew he was out of range. He couldn't hope to hit anything unless he was much closer, and that just wasn't possible.

Dragged close to the pole, Johnny's wrists were placed through the noose and the rope pulled taut, raising Johnny with it. They could hear his grunts of pain as his hands were pulled high over his head, only his toes in contact with the ground. Punched a few times in the ribs by the younger men, he gave no reaction and Tony realised he was unconscious.

Then suddenly, having made no sound, there was Wolf prone beside him, studying the scene. He felt some of his tension ease with the certainty that Wolf would know what to do, would formulate a plan. Who better than an Indian to understand Indian ways?

"Wolf, thank God. That's Johnny down there, what do we do?"

"Without taking his eyes off Johnny, Wolf asked, "How's Kimberly?"

"She's missing you, so what do we do?"

Wolf rose to his feet, preparing to leave. Tony found himself swallowing hard, the words difficult to get out. "For God's sake Wolf, what do we do for Johnny?"

Wolf looked at Tony, his eyes dark, unreadable. "Nothing... we do nothing." Then he turned to walk away.

"Nothing?" Tony grabbed Wolf and swung him around but Wolf pulled back, forcing Tony under the cover of the trees. David followed, unsure of what was happening. Tony continued, "Wolf, that's-"

"Shut up Tony," Wolf whispered. "They'll hear you down below."

Pulling his arm free, Tony rubbed at where Wolf had held him. "That's Johnny down there... Kimberly's Pa. He saved your life and now you're doing nothing?"

"That's right. If you want to save him, you appear to do nothing. Look, you made so much noise getting up here they know you're here. They also know you're out of range, so can't attack. If you go down there, they'll be waiting and you'll join Johnny at the stump for a week or so of torture. They've left you alone only because they don't see you as a threat. They'll happily come start on you once they finish with Johnny."

"But your bow has a greater range than my rifle, you could do a mercy killing."

"My bow's still out of range, it'll just piss them off. What we-"

"So we do nothing!" Tony spat in anger. "Christ Wolf, I never realised you were so damned petty. Johnny was right, you are a b-"

"Tony!" David's voice cut through his rant and Tony finally stopped, knowing he had said too much but no longer caring. "Tony, if you'd just be quiet, I think Wolf has a plan."

Turning his back on Tony, Wolf nodded his thanks to David and continued. "There's only one thing the Apache revere more than torture, and that's horses. While they think you're up here doing nothing, we slip away and get them some. We'll be able to grab Johnny while they're rounding them up."

His voice rising, Tony couldn't keep his scepticism at bay, "Horses! Out here in the wilderness? That would take days and I'm not leaving here Wolf, I'm not leaving Johnny."

"There are horses nearby, lots of horses. And with the three of us it will only take a couple of hours. They won't start on Johnny before sunset and we can be back before then, but only if we leave now."

"No, I don't buy it Wolf. I'm not leaving him."

David stepped forward, "I'll help you Wolf."

"Thanks David," he said quietly. Crossing his arms, Wolf turned and looked at Tony. "Did you find Nina?"

"What?"

"That's what you came out here for isn't it? To find Nina?"

"Oh yeah" he said doubtfully. Should he tell Wolf they had come looking for him, that they were concerned about him? No, Johnny could let him know that, after he had recovered. "Yeah, we found Nina."

"I'm not Nina, Tony, you can trust me. I'd never lie to you. I know this can work. Please... for Johnny... and Kimberly."

Tony looked at Wolf, this man he had known for what, 13 years?, and found himself nodding, despite his misgivings.

15 minutes later they had silently negotiated the shortcut trail and were mounted up, headed away from the bluff. Tony's doubts settled heavily over him but Wolf set such a demanding pace there was little opportunity to brood. He would find out soon enough the truth behind Wolf's words.

Meanwhile, the sun sank lower in the sky, it would be a stunning sunset...

* * *

**_you review, I'll update..._**


	18. Chapter 18

They rode in silence through country Tony had never seen before. It was a forbidding landscape with it's black rocky outcrops and sections of dry desert sand, all quite devoid of life. Where the hell did Wolf expect to find a herd of horses out here? There wasn't even a blade of grass to be seen anywhere. Becoming more concerned, he urged his mount forward to have it out with him, but Wolf took a sudden turn into a narrow canyon.

Pulling to a halt, he waited until both men were with him. "Tony, I suggest you come back here once we get Johnny. It's a secure hideout and it will give you shelter until he's able to travel. The Apache should be too busy with the horses to follow you, but I'll erase the tracks after you just in case." He then pointed out the landmarks they needed to follow to ensure they found the correct canyon entrance.

"David," Wolf continued, "Can you wait here and when the horses come out and make sure they head south, that will channel them down to where we need them."

"Wolf wait, I want to know-"

But taking no notice of Tony, Wolf wheeled his horse and disappeared into the canyon, leaving Tony no option but to follow. After another half mile the canyon opened up into a wide grassy arena, with trees at the far end and a small creek running down the eastern side.

Tony looked around. A nice place for a picnic but not one damn horse in sight. Looking at the grass, it hadn't been grazed in the recent past and his heart sank. He watched as Wolf went to the far end and dismounted, pulling at a tree trunk, which Tony now realised had no canopy. Moving closer he was astounded to see an entire section of tree trunks swing aside, revealing a narrow opening which then opened up into a large meadow teaming with horses.

"Goddamnit," Tony exclaimed, "Whose horses are these?"

"Mine," Wolf replied simply as he swung the log gate wide and fastened it to remain open. "Tony, when you come back, make sure the gate is closed so you'll remain hidden."

"Sure... but where did they come from, how did you get so many horses?"

"Some I caught wild and the others I bred."

Tony could now see there were many foals amongst the herd. "God Almighty, he whispered, " There must be over 40 horses here."

"52", Wolf replied, unable to keep the pride from his voice.

"But why?" asked Tony.

"Come on," urged Wolf impatiently. "Johnny's waiting on us," and he swung up onto Moon and galloped into the opening, rounding up the horses and moving them down the canyon.

As the horses streamed across the desolate plains, on towards the bluff and Johnny's freedom, Tony couldn't contain his whoop of pure joy; it exploded out across the thunder of 220 galloping hooves and was then echoed by David's responding yell. Wolf rode up alongside and Tony yelled in wonder, "It's going to work Wolf, it's actually going to work."

Wolf flashed a grin then leaned in and Tony felt his warm hand on his arm. "Thank you Tony, you've been a good friend." Then Wolf swung away again, lost in the swirl of dust.

"Sonofabitch," Tony yelled in delight. I know what these horses are for, he suddenly realised. There's only one reason an Indian has a string of horses, and that's to get married. The father of the bride would be given five or ten horses as a token of the young man's esteem. So what were the others for? Perhaps breeding stock for Erin's ranch? Whatever the reason, it was one of the finest herds he had ever seen and Tony laughed aloud at the realisation that yes, he would be able to collect his kisses at the upcoming wedding.

* * *

The late afternoon sun cast soft shadows over the meadow as Kimberly took her basket down through the long grasses to Wolf's favourite spot near the creek. Spreading out her skirt, she lay her sewing over it, careful to keep the white fabric clean. Erin had kindly offered the fine linen as a project to keep her busy until the men returned.

Her fingers worked the needle nimbly along the seam, the stitches small and even. She was taking special care with the garment as it needed to be perfect. Wolf would return to her any day now and she wanted to have it finished by then if possible.

She had been such a fool earlier when Wolf asked her to run away to Canada with him. News of the Florida relocation had only come three weeks ago but it had destroyed their plans, destroyed their future. The job, the cabin, their life together at Erins just couldn't be, instead it would be Government handouts on a fenced Reservation in a Florida swamp rife with gators, malaria and typhoid.

Come with me to Canada instead, Wolf had begged, it's a future for us. No, she had answered, I'll never survive there. I'll never survive away from Pa and Michelle, away from Victory. And she had wept as she saw the look of sorrow pass over his face. But she now realised she had been wrong. She could survive anything, anywhere, as long as she was with her love. It was Wolf she couldn't survive without.

Then the talk with Tony had shown there was another possibility. Pa could protect Wolf from the relocation and they could still live happily at Erin's. But she had been a fool to trust in her Pa's love, he had made his position very clear, he didn't want his daughter with an Indian. Well, it made no matter now, because she had come to her senses. Yes, she would say. Yes, I'll go to Canada, to Alaska, to the ends of the world to be with you Wolf, you're all I live for. And she'd watch in delight the slow smile spread across his face and his eyes change colour from deep blue to smokey grey, just as they did when they made love.

As the sun set lower in the sky and the diffused light cast a golden glow across the plain, Kimberly became lost in the sheer beauty of the evening. Pricking her finger on the needle, she took care to ensure the blood didn't drip, so it was with dismay that she watched the falling drop of blood explode onto the white linen, the crimson stain spreading out across the front of Wolf's wedding shirt.


	19. Chapter 19

The Apache galloped out of the camp in eager pursuit of the fleeing horses while the three men waited to the rear to ensure every Indian had left. As Tony watched the last of them disappear over the rise, he sent up a prayer that very few of the horses be captured. Apache ponies were known to have a high mortality rate and these horses were far too fine for such cruelty. Perhaps in a few weeks, once Johnny had recovered, they could return and round up any remaining horses for Wolf. He'd have to mention it to Johnny.

With the last of the Apache gone, they moved forward. Tony glanced behind him and noticed David and Wolf clasp hands, then Wolf turn aside and ride off. "What was that about?" he asked as David caught up with him.

"I'm not sure," David answered, looking puzzled. "He said 'thank you', but I got the impression he was really saying goodbye... and he wants us to wait 10 minutes so he can scout the camp from the top of the bluff."

Waiting, Tony recalled Wolf's warm hand on his arm and the 'Thank you, you've been a goog friend'. Why the past tense? It had struck him as odd at the time, but now it felt ominous. A feeling of guilt washed over him at the memory of his having doubted Wolf, the the pained look in his eyes as he said, 'I'm not Nina, Tony, you can trust me, I'd never lie to you.'

At Wolf's owl hoot they moved their horses into the clearing and went directly to the camp's focal point, the stump. Tony was relieved to see Johnny still breathing, but his body was now a mass of angry red blisters, many of them burst, the clear liquid seeping down as a mass of flies buzzed angrily around. Tony swallowed heavily, then spat, the bile rising angrily.

Two young Apache lay dead nearby, each killed with a single arrow, the markings red and black. Tony found himself smiling at the realisation that Wolf _had_ lied to him. He had claimed his arrows couldn't reach this far, the distance too great for a mercy killing, but from the top of the bluff Wolf had used his bow to take out the young Apache left as guard.

With minimal talk the two men set to work on the delicate task of getting Johnny onto a horse. Tony cut the rope and David was there with the blanket as Johnny fell forward with a groan of pain. Placed on the ground, Tony cut away the wrist restraints, worried about Johnny's hands which were swollen and stone cold from lack of circulation. He wanted to massage some warmth into them but the backs were badly blistered, so he just swore up a string of curses instead, making David chuckle despite the grim work.

The blanket tied around his torso, they quickly got Johnny mounted, with Tony sitting behind to support his unconscious friend. Worried the Apache might return at any moment, they left without a backward glance, confident as they rode out into the night that Wolf would erase their trail.

It took almost two hours before they reached the hidden canyon and closed the tree trunk gate behind them. The dark was now almost total, the moon not yet risen, but they had good night vision and were cheered to see a horse tied under a tree. Coming closer, they saw it wasn't Moon, but an army horse, complete with army saddle and bridle. The horse's lack of condition showed it had been with the Apache for some time, but it would be a welcome mount for the ride to Erin's. Two freshly gutted rabbits hung from a tree branch and Wolf's blue shirt was neatly folded across the saddle, along with a pair of soft moccasins. They looked to be well worn and Tony wondered if they were Wolf's own.

A chill ran down Tony's back. Damnit, what was that passage in the Bible? Something about the shirt off his back and the sandals off his feet. It signified death... or rebirth, he couldn't recall which. He'd have to check with the Reverend.

Tony worked slowly and with great care as he washed over Johnny's fevered body, moving the cold compress onto the worst of the burns as he went. David had boiled up some willow bark to help reduce the pain and fever, while the rabbits were stewing to form a clear broth. Tony rolled Johnny over onto his back and winced at the extent of the damage. Damnit, even his fundamentals were blistered.

David crouched beside him with a pot of greenish goo, the pungent odor actually quite pleasant. "We'll cover all of his sunburn with this," he explained, "Then wrap him in the blanket. Although he's burning up now, in a few hours he'll be shaking from cold and we'll have to sleep alongside him for extra body warmth."

Carefully dabbing the goo on, Tony was startled to have Johnny's hand clutch at his, the grip surprisingly firm. Meeting his eyes, he was cheered to see they were the usual clear and watchful pale blue, with no sign of fever. "Thank you Tony," he whispered. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"It was Wolf, Johnny. Wolf saved you." But Tony wasn't sure if he'd heard as Johnny had immediately fallen back asleep.

* * *

Wolf watched until they closed the gates and then he moved away silently, satisfied that they were safe and knowing that any debt he owed to Johnny for saving his life had been repaid.

He would have a sweat, and even if it failed to show him the correct path to follow, he hoped it would help give him the courage to make his next decision.


	20. Chapter 20

_**my thanks to ms24 and Sky :)**_

* * *

Despite a fractured sleep the three men were in good spirits as they prepared to leave the hidden canyon.

Johnny's sunburn and grazes had responded well to David's treatment and although still sore and stiff, he declared himself much improved. His worst injuries were to his feet and thighs, from being dragged behind the horse. David suggested bandaging would be needed for riding and he reached for Wolf's blue shirt, preparing to rip it into strips. Tony quickly pulled his own shirt off and handed it over as he took the blue shirt out of David's hand.

David couldn't help but laugh. "Tony, I didn't realise you were so sentimental."

"I'm not," he assured David, "I'm just terrified of Kimberly's tongue lashing if anything happens to Wolf's shirt. She is a Bauer, you know."

"Yes, I noticed... so where do you think Wolf is now?" David asked.

Tony looked over to where Johnny was rubbing more ointment onto his feet. "Hey Johnny," called Tony. "Can you walk yet?"

"Not yet," he replied, "I'll need some help to the horse, but then I'll be okay."

"Good." Turning back to David, Tony said, "I think Wolf's back at Erin's. He'll go up to Kimberly and say, here Tony's voice drops to approximate Wolf's deeper, husky tone, '''You belong to me now Kimberly, I just paid 52 horses to your Pa,' and Kimberly will swoon into his strong, manly arms saying," Tony assumes a girlish breathlessness, "'Oh Wolf, I love you' and right now they're in the barn and," Tony began pumping his loins most energetically until he heard the click of the rifle hammer.

"Tony," laughed Jack, "I can't walk yet, but I can still shoot, so watch what you're saying about my family."

* * *

Wolf tried not to dwell on the lost possibilities. Working at a job he loved in a life of happiness with Kimberly. For a heady few months he had clung to that dream, working with all his might to ensure it came to pass. But now grim reality pressed down around him, suffocating the dream and turning his life into a nightmare. Everything... Kimberly, the ranch, the future... were all lost to him.

He couldn't stay to be forcibly removed to Florida, but the only alternative was to escape to Canada. Despite his pleas Kimberly had said no and when he tried to push her, to beg, she had collapsed into his arms weeping. Holding her close he had been unable to staunch his own tears as he saw the door to their future close.

And then Kimberly's letter came with news of their salvation. Johnny could intervene and save him from Florida, he could save their dream. But Wolf should have known that dreams can easily be shattered... the broken shards sharp and wounding as they lie scattered over your hopes.

Wolf remembered the contempt in Johnny's voice as he spat out 'You bastard', the hatred lying cold in his eyes.

It was obvious now that Johnny wouldn't save Wolf from being sent to Florida. Wolf also knew Johnny wouldn't let Wolf, his daughter's seducer, 'escape' north to Canada. No doubt he would hunt Wolf down and place him in chains for expulsion to Florida and certain death.

And what of Kimberly? She had surprised Wolf by running away to join him. Would she also try to follow if he was forced to the reservation? No, Florida was a death sentence, he couldn't subject her to such a pitiless existance. A clean break was needed, to allow Kimberly a chance to move on and marry someone more suitable, someone white that Johnny could approve of. But how to create such a break?

And then Wolf found the Indian, lying brutally murdered ...

Moon became impatient with the long wait and nudged Wolf in the back, his muzzle soft against Wolf's bare skin. "Fine," said Wolf absently, pulling out his knife. "Fine, let's do this," he repeated, looking down at the dead Indian at his feet, wondering what he had done to deserve such a cruel punishment. Wolf couldn't even tell who had done it; Mexicans, the Apache or was it the work of white men?

The man's tongue, privates and both hands had been hacked off. Placed on the pony, the Indian had been set loose to suffer a lingering death. From the looks of him he hadn't been dead long, his eyes hadn't yet been taken by the buzzards. They stared up at him, black and accusing.

"I'm sorry," Wolf said as he cut the eyes out, carefull to leave small cuts around the empty sockets, just as a buzzard's beak would do. He then hacked at the man's long hair to approximate his own shortened length. Stepping back, he looked the body over. It was a bit short, but he didn't think anyone would notice, it was just another dead Indian out on the plains.

But notice would be taken of Moon. He was a valuable horse, unusual, and word would soon spread. Before long the sheriff of Victory would hear of the prized Appaloosa standing over a dead Indian. He hoped Johnny would be kind when he told Kimberly. And Erin.

Burying the hair and eyeballs in a nearby gopher hole, he took up the knife again to cut his forearm. Squeezing out the blood, he dribbled it over Moon's withers and the saddle, to resemble the Indian pony's blood stains. Finally satisfied, he pressed his face into Moon's neck as he offered up a brief prayer of thanks and then leapt onto the Indian pony. With a stern word to Moon to stay, Wolf turned the pony's head north. North to Canada.

It wasn't until he was over the rise and away from Moon that the tears began, the silent sobs shaking his entire body until finally the grief became too much and he tipped his head back and howled out his anger and his pain. The pony stopped in confusion as the wail of despair rose higher and ever higher, until it was carried away by the circling wind.

* * *

The breeze began as a tease, a tickle. But it soon grew strong and insistant, caressing over her cheeks and across the nape of her neck; the questing wind as warm and sure as the fingers of her lover, of Wolf. Closing her eyes, Kimberly dropped her sewing and leaned back, confident of its strength as the wind wrapped around her, it's warm breath nibbling at her ear as it carried to her the familiar intoxicating scent of desert and horse.

With shocking abruptness the wind calmed and Kimberly fell back as her body convulsed into a sobbing cry of pain and loss. Opening her mouth wide she screamed her torment up into the heavens, a scream which brought Michelle and Erin running as it continued up, up into the circling wind.

* * *

The men rode in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. As the terrible cry of despair echoed around the hills the men looked at each other, unsure of it's source. Three buzzards flapped upward in alarm and drew their eye, only then did they notice the pale horse standing over a darker shadow. Riding towards it, the sun in their eyes, it was difficult to make out the details. Tony's horse called out in welcome but the pale horse merely looked at them before silently turning away, it's entire being focused on something to the north, beyond the rise.

But Johnny had recognised the horse and as he urged the Indian pony faster he found himself repeating over and over, in a low fervid whisper.

"Oh dear God... please... no... Oh please dear God... no... please ... no..."

**The End**

* * *

Author's note;

Lines from a Navajo Wind Chant

_Then he was told: _  
_Remember what you __have seen _  
_because everything forgotten _  
_returns to the circling winds_  
**  
**"Blue Highways"  
William Least Heat-Moon

The story's interpretation of these lines is entirely my imagination. To me the words talk of life and travel, but here I have used them for love and loss.

Thanks for your interest...


End file.
